Destiny?
by KENzeira
Summary: Chapter 5 (END) Update! YUNJAE. Hanya karena sumpah yang terlanjur diucapkannya, Kim Jaejoong bersikeras akan membuat Jung Yunho menjadi kekasihnya. Yunho yang tengah dirundung masalah, kini bertambah lagi masalahnya dengan segala kekonyolan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Warning Inside. Please RnR :3
1. Chapter 1

Destiny? © KENzeira

Disclaimer : Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whatever

Warnings : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, OC, de le le

Genre : Romantic & Humor

Rate : T

_YunJae fiction, don't like don't read_

-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 1 : What the…?

~oOo~

Kim Jaejoong terdesak! Kedua tangan _namja_ berkulit seputih porselen itu ditahan oleh dua orang, satu orang lainnya yang memandang jijik ke arah Jaejoong dan bersiap melayangkan tangannya ke perut _namja_ yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

'Buaghh!'

Satu tinju berhasil mengenai perut laki-laki bermarga Kim itu. Satu lawan tiga, sudah pasti Kim Jaejoong yang _notabene_ hanya sendiri akan kalah. Kecuali jika ia benar-benar seorang _hero_ seperti yang ada di film-film. Hey! Ini bukan film! Dan satu lagi, kecuali jika dewi fortuna itu sedang baik hati dan mengirim dewi penolong untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa menyesal tidak mengikuti turnamen lari marathon, seandainya saja ia bisa berlari cepat, tentu saja akan ia gunakan dengan sebaik mungkin untuk kabur. Tapi, untuk keadaan yang terdesak seperti ini, tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain berdo'a kepada Dewa Jashin untuk mengambil tiga nyawa yang tengah asyik menyiksanya.

Mustahil. Tak ada alasan untuk tiga siswa yang setingkat _yakuza_ ini mati begitu saja. Kecuali kalau Dewa Jashin benar-benar ada dan buku Death Note itu benar-benar nyata. Kim Jaejoong ingin sekali memerintahkan _KIRA_ untuk mengambil tiga nyawa yang tengah mengancam nyawa miliknya. Eh…?

Saking terdesaknya, pikiran Jaejoong melantur ke dua _anime_ paling berpengaruh di dunia. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Jaejoong bersumpah dalam hati.

'_**Siapa saja yang menolongku, entah siapapun itu, akan aku jadikan kekasih seumur hidupku!'**_

Bim salabim abrakadabra… prok prok prok! Mohon dibantu ya!

"HEY! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Berhasil! Akhirnya dewi – ralat, dewa penolong datang. Tiga siswa tukang palak itu kocar-kacir, mangsanya dilepas begitu saja – Jaejoong maksudnya. Laki-laki yang wajahnya sudah tidak tampan lagi karena bonyok disana-sini akhirnya terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Haid? Tentu saja bukan! Rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian perutnya akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan oleh boss _yakuza _tadi.

Dewa penolong itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantunya berdiri. Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, disudut bibirnya mengalir darah. Kim Jaejoong tak habis pikir, hanya gara-gara tak mau memberikan uang, tiga siswa senior itu nekat mengkeroyok dirinya. Siswa brutal – tidak, siswa yang benar-benar kelewat brutal.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di pipi Jaejoong. Gila – itulah yang dipikirkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar gila kalau ia berkata dirinya tidak apa-apa. "Sepertinya kau terluka."

'_**Sepertinya? Aku benar-benar terluka bodoh!'**_ jerit Jaejoong dalam hati. Sayang, bahkan untuk bicarapun rasanya Jaejoong tak sanggup.

"Jangan pingsan dulu, aku akan memapahmu ke rumahku. Tidak jauh, hanya dua kilo meter." Celetuk sang dewa penolong.

Jaejoong tak mengerti apakah orang yang menolongnya ini bodoh atau tolol, dua kilometer? Astaga! Jaejoong yakin kakinya akan gempor jika harus berjalan sepanjang dua kilometer! Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya Kim Jaejoong berpura-pura kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu berjalan sejauh itu kan?

.

.

.

"Kalau perih jangan ditahan, teriak saja." Kata pria dihadapan Jaejoong. Kedua mata pria itu tak beralih dari sudut bibir Jaejoong yang tengah ia obati dengan kapas yang diberi betadine. Kim Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Sshhh…"

"Dilihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan, kau pasti siswa di Shin Ki High School. Aku benar 'kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa selama ini tak pernah melihatmu disana. Kau siswa baru?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kali ini Jaejoong mustahil mengangguk, tidak akan nyambung. "Jaejoong, namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Namaku Jung Yunho, aku guru matematika di sekolahmu."

'_**Aku tidak tanya.'**_ Celetuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tak boleh menyuarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tidak tahu terima kasih namanya. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya diam sambil kembali merasakan betapa perihnya kapas yang diberi cairan betadine itu ketika menempel di permukaan kulitnya yang terluka.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Aku rasa kau perlu ke dokter, aku takut kau terluka di bagian dalam tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa sehat." Jawab Jaejoong bohong. Apanya yang sehat?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan otakmu, tapi aku yakin kau sedang tidak sehat. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat, setelah itu bersihkanlah dirimu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau memang tak mau ke dokter." Cerocos Jung Yunho, pria itu berdiri dari duduknya hendak bersiap menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang menyiapkannya sendiri." Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho, ia ikut berdiri dan melangkah menuju suatu ruangan. Mungkin akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, tapi demi Tuhan, ruangan yang kau tuju itu adalah kamarku." Celetuk Yunho, Jaejoong yang sudah memegang kenop pintu tidak jadi membukanya.

"Kalau begitu, dimana aku bisa menyiapkan air hangat?"

"Disana –" tunjuk Yunho ke arah kursi, ya ke arah kursi. "Maksudku, kau duduklah saja. Biar aku yang menyiapkannya. Aku tidak ingin ada tamu yang membantah."

Kalau sudah menyangkut 'tamu', maka Jaejoong kalah telak. Ia tak bisa lagi menolak.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus bertemu dengan dewa penolong yang cerewet sepertimu. Tapi, demi Tuhan, aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku." Celetuk Jaejoong. Hey! Kim Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang suka melanggar janji. Bukankah tadi ia bersumpah akan menjadikan orang yang menolongnya sebagai kekasihnya?! Dan demi Dewa Jashin dimanapun ia berada, ketika Kim Jaejoong mengatakan sumpahnya itu, ia lupa menambahkan 'syarat dan ketentuan berlaku'. Sehingga, tak ada alasan baginya untuk melanggar sumpah yang terlanjur dibuatnya.

"Aku rasa setelah insiden pengeroyokan itu, otakmu benar-benar bermasalah." Celetuk Jung Yunho sambil ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini duduk di kursi.

Jung Yunho mungkin benar. Tapi, demi Tuhan, Jaejoong akan memenuhi sumpahnya sekalipun Jung Yunho akan menolaknya. Jaejoong gila, mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong akan lebih gila lagi jika ia tak memenuhi sumpahnya, ia bisa dikutuk Tuhan 'kan? Benar 'kan?

Maka dari itu, mulai detik ini Yunho harus menjadi kekasihnya. Kim Jaejoong tak peduli dengan jenis kelamin Yunho yang serupa dengannya. Demi Dewa Jashin yang di sembah oleh Hidan dalam anime Naruto, Yunho harus menjadi kekasih Jaejoong bagaimanapun caranya.

-:-:-:-

"Heh! Bocah! Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Yunho ketus.

"Siapa bilang aku akan pulang?!" jawab Jaejoong tak kalah ketusnya. Jung Yunho meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Tch! Atau kau mau aku laporkan ke polisi sebagai kasus orang hilang?!"

"_Mwo_? Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!" kata Jaejoong sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aishhh! Seharusnya aku tak perlu menolongmu tadi. Kalau tahu begini, aku biarkan saja siswa brandal itu mengeroyokimu. Oh, atau akan lebih baik kalau kau tewas saja ya? Ohahahaha… akan menjadi _top news_ yang _hot_ di kalangan Shin Ki High School!" celetuk Yunho tak berperikemanusiaan. Tawa iblis keluar dari mulut Yunho.

'Bletak!'

Dengan amat tidak sopan, Jaejoong menjitak kepala pria yang jelas lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu adalah guru matematika. Astaga! Bahkan dari kalimatmu saja kau seperti tak berpendidikan." Balas Jaejoong sadis.

"_Are_… dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Hushh! Pergi sana, dasar butiran debu!"

"_MWO_? Kau butiran upil!"

"Kentut gajah!"

"Muka landak!"

"Kecoak buduk!"

"Tahi kuning!"

Dan dimulailah perdebatan yang amat sangat tidak penting ini. Sampai Jaejoong menyerah dan menyarankan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya sejak tadi.

"Kita hentikan saja perdebatan yang tiada akhir ini. Aku ingin makan, bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku makanan? Aku ingin makan ramen." Celetuk Jaejoong seenak jidatnya.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk." Balas Yunho lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Kim Jaejoong dengan songongnya mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya, kedua kakinya ia angkat ke atas meja. Benar-benar tamu yang tidak sopan.

"Oh iya, Jung Yunho, Pakai cabai yang banyak ya! Buat sepedas mungkin!" Jaejoong mengatakan itu sambil berteriak, maksudnya supaya Yunho mendengar perintahnya. Astaga! Bahkan Jaejoong bersikap seolah dialah raja di rumah Yunho.

"Iyaa~"

Dan entah bagaimana bisa, Yunho menuruti perintah sang tamu yang songongnya minta ditabok. Mungkin karena tuntutan para cacing yang bersemayam dalam perut Yunho dan membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Lapar membuat Yunho ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan dua ramen yang tengah dibuatnya.

_15 minutes ago…_

'Sluurp'

Dengan lahap, Jaejoong menyeruput ramennya. Jung Yunho tak kalah lahapnya. Sepertinya, perdebatan tadi membuat kedua makhluk ini kelaparan.

"Apu tipak tapu kapau kau cumpuhan gulu…" ujar Jaejoong tidak jelas. Bagaimana bisa bicara sambil makan begitu. Tentu saja bicaranya menjadi aneh dan tidak jelas. Jaejoong menenggak air putih yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sungguh-sungguh seorang guru, kau tidak terlihat seperti guru." Ulang Jaejoong, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, yang penting aku mau setelah makan ramen kau cepat pulang." Kata Yunho sadis.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak mau disangka pedofil karena membiarkan laki-laki labil tinggal serumah denganku." Jawab Yunho lempeng. "Lagipula, sudah pasti orang tuamu akan mencarimu. Aku juga tidak mau disangka penculik."

"Kau benar."

"Jadi, kau akan pulang?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kali ini Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan lempeng. Rasanya Yunho mau melempar seluruh barang-barangnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Pria bermanik musang itu benar-benar murka mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"_What the… hell!_"

_ TBC _

Untuk chapter pertama, dikit aja dulu takut peminatnya ga ada hohoho :3

Ada yang berminat untuk menyumbangkan review? Banyaknya reviews kalian menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya fict ini lho. Saya ga munafik, saya emang butuh reviews hehehe :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Please…?


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny? © KENzeira

Rate : T

-:-:-:-

Chapter 2 : Bertemu Kembali

_Happy Reading_

~oOo~

"Jadi, kau akan pulang?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"_What the… hell_!"

o-o-o-o-o

"Yaa! Jangan tarik-tarik seragamku, bodoh!" cetus Jaejoong. Laki-laki beriris doe itu berontak ketika Jung Yunho menyeretnya ke luar.

"Dasar tamu tidak tahu aturan! Dengarkan aku, Kim Jaejoong, aku menyesal menyelamatkanmu!" Yunho tak kalah cetusnya. Pria itu menghempaskan Jaejoong ke lantai depan rumahnya. Jaejoong memegang pantatnya yang sakit terbentur lantai.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku! Aku hanya makhluk Tuhan yang tak berdosa. Akan aku laporkan kau ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak dengan tuduhan penganiayaan! Lihat saja nanti, Kak Seto akan memberi ganjaran untukmu!" cerocos Jaejoong. Amarahnya meluap-luap sampai ia lupa kalau ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang yang bernama Seto.

"Laporkan saja sana! Aku tidak takut!"

'Brukk'

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh pemiliknya. Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya, ini benar-benar penghinaan namanya!

'_**Awas kau Yunho, akan aku balas semua yang kau lakukan padaku!'**_

Jaejoong meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya, hendak menghubungi kakak perempuannya untuk segera menjemputnya. Bukannya tak berani pulang sendiri, hanya saja ia tidak tahu sedang berada di daerah mana kini. Mengingat ia baru saja pulang ke Korea satu bulan yang lalu setelah _study_ di Amerika selama satu setengah tahun.

Ya, hanya satu setengah tahun karena akhirnya Jaejoong merengek minta pulang ke tempat kelahirannya. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak nyaman sekolah disana. Banyak dari mereka yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin karena penampilan Jaejoong berbeda dari kebanyakan siswa disana.

"_Aniyo_! Kenapa ponselnya malah mati?! Tch! Tidak berguna!" Jaejoong marah-marah sendiri. Kedua mata besar yang indah itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada tempat yang ia kenali sama sekali. Lalu ia melirik ke arah jam tangan, sudah sangat sore, bahkan sebentar lagi bintang akan menghiasi langit.

Menggigit. Akhirnya Jaejoong menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri, kebiasaan jika ia sedang ketakutan atau gelisah. Menurutnya, dengan menggigit jari telunjuk bisa menahan air mata yang akan keluar, atau bisa juga menahan rasa sakit.

'_**Aku bersumpah demi Joseph yang tak pernah cebok ketika buang air kecil, siapa saja yang mau menolongku saat ini akan menjadi takdirku selamanya!'**_

Selain menggigit jari telunjuk, kebiasaan lainnya adalah bersumpah. Ya, bersumpah hal-hal yang aneh dan tidak bisa diterima akal. Anehnya, ketika ia bersumpah, selalu ada yang menolongnya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dengan begitu, Jaejoong akan kerepotan sendiri karena sumpah yang sudah dibuatnya.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Jaejoong masih sekolah di Amerika, ia duduk sendiri dan tak punya teman mengobrol selama beberapa hari. Ia tak menyangka ternyata orang-orang di Amerika lebih cuek daripada orang-orang di Korea. Akhirnya Jaejoong bersumpah, jika ia memiliki teman, ia akan meniru apapun yang dilakukan teman pertamanya itu selama satu bulan penuh.

Dan datanglah Joseph, laki-laki berkulit kelewat putih layaknya albino dengan totol merah di sebagian besar wajahnya. Joseph adalah orang pertama yang mau berteman dengan Kim Jaejoong. Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong meniru apapun yang dilakukan Joseph. Dimulai dari menempelkan upilnya sendiri di bajunya, menggaruk ketiak ketika berkeringat, sampai tidak cebok seusai buang air kecil.

Meski begitu, Jaejoong tak pernah kapok akan sumpah-sumpah yang dibuatnya. Sifat keras kepalanya lebih keras dari siapapun.

"Kali ini tidak ada yang mau menolong ya?" Jaejoong bergumam sendiri. Laki-laki yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Seandainya ia bisa meminjam kekuatan _Byakugan_ yang mempunyai pengelihatan 360 derajat milik Neji Hyuuga, pasti ia bisa menemukan rumahnya. Sayang, Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan itu. Lagipula ia tak mengenal siapa itu Neji Hyuuga.

Bibir semerah _cherry_ miliknya semakin mem-_pout_, kedua mata doe besar itu hendak menumpahkan air matanya. Astaga, di usia remaja tak membuat kecengengan Jaejoong berkurang.

"_Mendokusai_! (Merepotkan!) Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau seandainya malam ini aku membunuhmu!" cetus Yunho yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Jaejoong. Laki-laki yang sering bersumpah itu terkesiap ketika tangan kanannya di tarik oleh Yunho.

"Eh?" Jaejoong pasrah saat tangannya di tarik kembali menuju rumah Yunho. Dalam hati, ia senang bukan main. Akhirnya ada juga yang mau menolongnya.

"Dasar cengeng! Hanya begitu saja sudah mau menangis! Tch! Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu menginap malam ini. Ingat, hanya malam ini!" Yunho kembali berkata ketus. Jaejoong mengerti sekarang. Mungkin Yunho sering berkata ketus dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, tapi sebenarnya ada perhatian yang tersimpan dalam kalimatnya.

"Iya aku mengerti, _sensei_." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya. Mendengar hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Yunho berdiri. Pria itu harus mempertanggung jawabkan tindakannya menolong manusia super _innocent _yang satu ini.

'_**Tenang Yunho, hanya satu hari dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa. Hanya satu hari saja…'**_ Dalam hati, Yunho tak hentinya menenangkan diri. Mengusir tamu yang kelewat tidak sopan mungkin saja di anggap benar, tapi kalau tidak menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuan sama saja dengan hewan yang tak memiliki akal. Begitulah pikir Yunho.

-:-:-:-

"Kenapa kasurnya sempit sekali?!" Jaejoong menggerutu kesal, pasalnya ia harus saling bersenggolan dengan Yunho. "Dan lagi, apa-apaan ini? Selimutnya juga kecil!" lanjutnya sambil menarik-narik selimut yang tengah didekap erat oleh pemiliknya.

Yunho mengerang merasa tidurnya terganggu. Posisinya yang memunggungi Jaejoong membuatnya menoleh sejenak ke arah remaja labil itu. Dan bisa ditebak, pria berusia 29 tahun itu menarik kembali selimutnya yang direbut Jaejoong.

Dan dimulailah acara rebutan selimut.

"Yak! Dasar _ahjussi_ tidak berperasaan! Aku kedinginan!" celetuk Jaejoong, lalu ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk merebut kembali selimut milik Yunho. Nyaris bisa disamakan dengan dua bocah yang berebut mainan.

"_Are_… dasar kau bocah labil! Kembalikan selimutku!" jangan tanya seberapa besar tenaga yang dikeluarkan Yunho, kalau disuruh mengangkat sepuluh ekor kuda, pasti bisa! Ekor kuda, bukan kuda.

"Tidak mau!" Jaejoong semakin menantang sang pemilik selimut. Kini keduanya saling menarik-narik selimut dengan brutal.

'Sreeekkk'

Suara apa itu?!

"_ANIYO_! Selimutkuuuu!" teriak Yunho histeris. Pria bermanik musang itu menatap nanar ke arah selimutnya yang kini termutilasi menjadi dua. Sedangkan tersangka pelaku yang memutilasi selimut tersebut membulatkan kedua mata besarnya, selain itu mulutnya menganga lebar tanda bahwa ia tak menyangka telah merobek selimut Yunho.

"Eh? Mendadak aku jadi gerah." Celetuk Jaejoong dan kembali berbaring dengan memejamkan matanya secara paksa. Benar-benar akting yang buruk untuk menghindari amarah dari Yunho.

"Yaaakk! Seenaknya saja kau bicara! Dasar kentut gajah! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengganti selimutku dengan yang baru!" kata Yunho galak sambil menarik Jaejoong dari tidurnya. Laki-laki dengan bibir semerah _cherry_ itu ketakutan ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menariknya secara paksa.

"Uwaaa! Jangan siksa akuuu!" kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang histeris.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh! Ini sudah malam! Aku hanya memintamu mengganti selimutku, aku tidak mungkin menyiksamu. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali!"

"Begitu ya? Aku akan menggantinya nanti…" kata Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Yunho menggerutu kesal, sedikit menyesal menolong Kim Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kali.

"Tch! Merepotkan saja, sudah sana tidur lagi." Perintah Yunho. Jaejoong menurut dan kembali berbaring diikuti Yunho. Entah kenapa kedua mata doe besar itu sulit untuk terpejam. Sesekali ia menepuk pipinya demi mengusir nyamuk yang seenaknya mencium kulit mulusnya. Kim Jaejoong memandang langit-langit kamar Yunho.

"Uuhh…, cukup dingin juga." Jaejoong bergumam sendiri, kedua matanya kini beralih memandang pria di sebelahnya. Nafas Yunho teratur, berarti ia sudah tertidur.

'Plukk'

Tangan besar itu memeluk Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan kenapa Jaejoong membiarkan tangan itu merengkuhnya. Akhirnya mata doe besar itu mulai terpejam. Setidaknya ia tidak kedinginan. Ternyata di peluk Yunho lebih hangat dibanding memakai selimut, begitulah pikir Jaejoong.

o-o-o-o-o

"Oh! _My cute baby_, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau jelek sekali?!" cecar nyonya Kim sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Jaejoong berharap wajah putih mulus anaknya akan kembali. Sayang, justru itu akan memperparah memar di wajah sang anak bungsu tercintanya.

"_Umma_, hentikan. Kau menghancurkan wajahku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan kedua lengan sang _umma _dari wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa dengan wajahmu, Joongie? Kau tercebur got?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil memperhatikam seragam sekolah anaknya yang tidak kotor.

"Tentu saja tidak, _umma_." Jawab sang anak sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Mendadak ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat dirinya tercebur got. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa malu waktu itu.

"_Umma_ pikir kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Celetuk Nyonya Kim.

"_Aniyo_… aku dipukuli senior di SMA karena tidak memberi mereka uang."

"Astaga! Pantas saja kemarin kau tidak pulang. _Umma_ harus secepat mungkin menyewa _bodyguard_ untuk menjagamu 24 jam! Wajahmu dilarang lecet, karena hanya kau satu-satunya anak _umma_ paling cantik! Pokonya tak ada yang boleh…"

"_UMMA_! Aku tidak cantik!" cetus Jaejoong menyela cerocosan ibunya. Jujur saja, ia sangat benci dibilang cantik apalagi sexy.

"Jaejoong, kau tidak boleh membentak _umma_!" teriak seseorang dari lantai atas. Jaejoong menengadah dan mendapati Kim Seon Hee –kakak perempuannya– tengah memandangnya dari atas. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong manyun. "Harusnya kau bersyukur, Joongie! Ibu selalu berkata kau cantik, sedangkan pada anak perempuannya sendiri ia tak pernah bilang aku cantik." Tambah Seon Hee. Sejujurnya Seon Hee iri pada adik bungsunya itu.

"_Mianhae, umma_… tapi, aku laki-laki dan aku tampan." Lirih Jaejoong, sang ibu hanya tersenyum lebar dan sang kakak justru tertawa menggelegar.

"Yang bilang kau tampan adalah dirimu sendiri!" celetuk Seon Hee sambil melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

"Tidak, cermin ajaib selalu bilang kalau aku tampan." Balas Jaejoong polos.

"Yang ada dalam pantulan cermin itu siapa?"

"Aku,"

"Dan kau sudah mengakui bahwa hanya kau sendiri yang berkata tampan. Dasar anak _innocent_!" kata Seon Hee sambil mengacak rambut adik bungsunya penuh sayang setelah ia berhasil sampai lantai bawah.

Meski sering berdebat hal yang tidak penting, dua kakak beradik itu saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Sang kakak yang tak rela julukan 'cantik' jatuh ditangan sang adik, dan sang adik yang tak mau menerima julukan 'cantik' itu.

"Sebentar, _umma_ akan menelepon _appa_mu untuk menyuruhnya menyewa _bodyguard_." Ujar Nyonya Kim sambil meraih ponsel dari sakunya. Tapi, Jaejoong menahan lengan ibunya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah punya _bodyguard_." Kata Jaejoong yakin. Seon Hee justru memandang Jaejoong tak yakin begitu pula dengan Nyonya Kim.

"Kau menyewanya?"

"Tidak. Dia yang kemarin menolongku dan mengizinkanku menginap di rumahnya. Dia orang yang sangat baik, _umma_." Jelas Jaejoong. Kini kedua wanita itu bernafas lega.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Umm… Jung Yunho – entahlah, aku sedikit lupa. Dia guru matematika di sekolahku."

"Jung Yunho?!" tanya Seon Hee. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar nama itu, Seon Hee merasa lututnya terasa lemas.

"Sudah aku bilang aku lupa…"

Kim Seon Hee berharap nama guru matematika Kim Jaejoong bukan Jung Yunho. Apapun namanya asal jangan Jung Yunho. Jung Yong Hwa juga boleh, atau yang lebih unik Jung Julung? Tapi, bukan masalah nama. Masalahnya terletak pada orang yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut. Siapa tahu Yunho yang Jaejoong maksud berbeda dengan Yunho yang Seon Hee maksud.

Setelah mengatakan itu, kedua wanita itu terdiam. Merasa sangat kenal dengan nama yang barusan disebutkan Jaejoong, tidak – bukan merasa, tapi sang _umma_ dan sang kakak memang kenal dengan nama itu.

Jung Yunho…

-:-:-:-

"Ssshhh… pelan-pelan, _noona_!" Jaejoong meringis merasakan betapa perihnya luka memar itu ketika diolesi salep.

"Sabarlah sedikit, rasa perih itu akan hilang sampai beberapa menit kemudian." Ujar Seon Hee sambil fokus mengobati memar-memar di wajah adiknya. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Seon Hee mencoba membuat Jaejoong mengabaikan rasa perihnya.

"Ponselku… astaga! Ponselku masih ada di rumah dewa penolong itu!" celetuk Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang _noona_. Kim Seon Hee mengernyit tak mengerti. _Dewa penolong?_

"Dewa penolong? Siapa?"

"Yang kemarin menolongku. Kakak, setelah ini antarkan aku ke rumahnya ya!" pinta Jaejoong. Seon Hee mendesah pelan, sebenarnya ia sangat malas tapi mengingat insiden pemukulan adiknya itu membuatnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin membeli bahan-bahan makanan dulu, ah ya! Aku juga harus membeli selimut."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Seon Hee tak mengerti. _Selimut?_

"Kemarin aku kelaparan, aku hanya diberi makan ramen instan. Aku yakin dia tidak punya apa-apa di dalam kulkasnya. Dan lagi, aku merobek selimutnya jadi aku harus menggantinya." Jelas Jaejoong. Sekarang sang kakak mengangguk mengerti.

o-o-o-o-o

'Tuk tuk tuk!'

Pintu di ketuk dengan penuh emosi oleh _namja_ pemilik mata doe itu. Pasalnya, dari tadi belum ada yang membukakan pintu. Kim Seon Hee menunggunya di dalam mobil.

'Cklek'

Akhirnya…

Setelah pintu terbuka menyembulah kepala Yunho lengkap dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kedua pasang mata yang agak memerah. Mata doe itu bekedip-kedip sambil memasang senyum _innocent_ andalannya.

"Jaejoong? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho serak. Jaejoong menyodorkan dua kantung plastik besar pada Yunho. "Apa ini?"

"Itu persediaan bahan makanan untukmu dan yang satu lagi adalah selimut." Jawab Jaejoong. Jung Yunho membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Masuklah…"

Jaejoong menurut dan memandang sekeliling ruang tamu yang masih sama berantakannya seperti kemarin. Ternyata, Yunho memang bukan pria yang apik.

"Ada apa denganmu, guru jelek? Hari ini kau terlihat lebih jelek dari kemarin." Celetuk Jaejoong tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Yunho hampir saja akan mencekik remaja labil di hadapannya kalau saja ia tidak ingat remaja itu sudah membawakannya makanan dan selimut.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan…" akhirnya Yunho hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Eh? Telepon saja ibumu, suruh dia datang kemari dan mengurusimu." Saran Jaejoong tapi langsung ditolak oleh Yunho dengan gelengan.

"Sekalipun aku memohon, mereka tidak akan pernah mau datang." Lirih Yunho sambil memjiat pelipisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa terlalu cepat memberitahu orang baru."

"Kau benar. Oh ya, ada kakakku di luar. Apa perlu aku suruh ia kemari?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja mengenalkanmu padanya." Jawab Jaejoong mantap. Yunho mengangguk pelan, lalu Jaejoong melangkah keluar menemui kakaknya.

Tak lebih dari dua menit, Jaejoong kembali dengan membawa wanita cantik di belakangnya. Yunho terdiam sejenak saat melihat wanita itu.

"Nah, _noona_, ini Jung Yunho. Dia yang menolongku." Ujar Jaejoong. Kim Seon Hee terpaku memandang Jung Yunho. Melihat gelagat kakaknya yang seperti sedang melamun membuat Jaejoong menepuk pundak kakaknya tersebut.

"Ah ya…, aku Kim Seon Hee. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jung Yunho."

"Ya, aku juga." Setelah itu, Yunho tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Jaeoong tak menyadari kecanggungan di antara Yunho dan Seon Hee.

"Guru jelek, aku mau mengambil ponselku." Ujar Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Itu… ambil saja di kamarku. Ada di atas meja nakas."

Akhirnya Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamar Yunho yang sudah hafal letaknya. Entah kenapa Kim Seon Hee merasa sangat menyesal mengikuti saran Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho. Kini Yunho dan Seon Hee terdiam tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Sampai beberapa detik lamanya, akhirnya Yunho bertanya –

"Seon Hee, kau masih membenciku?"

~ Te Be Ce ~

_Terimakasih untuk reviewsnya_ : Js-ie, Amee Shim, Qhia503, BooFishy, Sholania Dinara, Himawari Ezuki, YunHolic, NaraYuuki, Piko Pikoh, Ieyo Almoztdie, Ichigo Song, Oky Yunho, Shimmax, Shim Shia, BooBear, Anjani, Jungjaejoong, Ryukey, Mina Yunjae, Sora Aikawa, BooMilikBear dan para Guest yang tidak memberi nama.

Reviews kalian adalah bayaran yang sangat berharga untuk FF saya :)

Buat di chapter pertama yang menanyakan 'lempeng', yang saya tahu, lempeng itu adalah lempengan besi yang berarti datar. Kira-kira begitulah, berkata datar. Mungkin *ditabok*

Menemukan typo? Dimana? :D

Hahaha maafkan atas segala kegajean yang tercipta dalam FF yang dibuat oleh Author nista xD Saya hanya berharap para pembaca suka.

Just click reviews, and write your comments for this chapter

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Please…?


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny? © KENzeira

Rate : T

-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 3 : A Regret

_Happy Reading_

~oOo~

"Seon Hee, kau masih membenciku?"

o-o-o-o-o

Seon Hee termenung sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yunho padanya. Apakah ia masih membenci Yunho? Memangnya sejak kapan Seon Hee memproklamirkan pernyataan bahwa ia membenci Yunho?

"Yunho, aku tidak pernah membencimu…" ucap Seon Hee. Yunho tidak yakin apa yang diucapkan wanita di hadapannya ini sungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Bahkan Seon Hee sendiri merasa tidak yakin ia tidak pernah membenci Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Yang pasti aku merasa kau sedang berbohong." Kata Yunho. Kini Seon Hee semakin merasa tidak yakin dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Lupakan saja. Yang jelas saat ini aku sedang tidak membencimu. Jangan katakan pada Jaejoong kalau kau mengenalku." Tutur Seon Hee mantap. Baru saja Yunho hendak bertanya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong sudah ada di belakang sambil memasang wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Lihat, ponselku mati 'kan? Jadi, aku tidak berbohong." Ujar Jaejoong polos sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang _lowbat_. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku percaya. Nah, ayo kita pulang. _Umma_ pasti sudah kelabakan mencari kemana dua anaknya pergi." Ajak Seon Hee sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong. Laki-laki dengan mata doe besar itu menyambut uluran tangan kakaknya lalu melangkah menuju keluar rumah Yunho.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Jaejoong sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho. Membuat pria akhir 20-an itu tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Jaejoong.

Mendadak ia mendapat ide yang bisa dibilang bagus sekaligus gila untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Selama seperkian menit Yunho masih mempertahankan senyumannya, mendadak demamnya hilang.

o-o-o-o-o

Kim Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, kedua mata besar itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ada sesuatu yang menyusup rongga dadanya. Perasaan yang hangat. Entah sejak kapan hubungannya dengan sang _umma_ membaik, yang pasti semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Padahal, ketika Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bersekolah di luar negeri ia amat membenci ibunya. Ibunya yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkan Seon Hee, sang kakak tercinta, dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Waktu itu Jaejoong sangat tersiksa melihat Kim Seon Hee tak berhenti menangis karena tidak ingin menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan _umma_.

Akhirnya laki-laki yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Senior High School-nya di Amerika. Awalnya tentu saja di tolak mentah-mentah oleh ayah maupun ibunya. Tapi, tekad Jaejoong sudah bulat dan ia mengancam tidak akan meneruskan sekolah lagi jika bukan di Amerika.

Sebagai keluarga yang terpandang, ayahnya tentu saja tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Ayahnya tahu betul watak anak bungsunya yang keras kepala. Dengan berat hati, ayahnya mengizinkan Jaejoong bersekolah di Amerika.

Hingga tak sampai satu tahun, Seon Hee mangabari Kim Jaejoong bahwa ia sudah bercerai dengan pria pilihan ibunya itu. Alasannya sederhana, tidak cocok dan sering cekcok. Merasa ada kesempatan untuk kembali ke Korea dan menemukan wajah sang kakak kembali ceria, Jaejoong merengek minta di pulangkan ke kampung halaman.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Ibunya berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lebih memperhatikan kemauan kedua anaknya daripada ambisinya. Secara tidak langsung, Nyonya Kim mengakui bahwa tindakannya waktu itu salah. Ia membuat anak perempuannya sendiri menderita. Dan sekarang Jaejoong menyadari kalau ibunya itu sedang memperbaiki kesalahannya di masalalu.

Jaejoong merasa perasaan hangat itu sangat membuatnya nyaman. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya kalau keluarganya akan kembali harmonis seperti sedia kala.

Tapi, bukankah ini adalah awal dari masalah baru?

Kim Jaejoong tak menyadari kalau ini bukanlah klimaks dari kisah keharmonisan keluarganya.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Destiny?**_

_**KENzeira**_

_**~oOo~**_

"Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah labil?!" kata Yunho ketus sambil mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Jaejoong yang menarik-narik lengannya.

"Ayo kita makan di kantiiin~" rengek Jaejoong. Yunho mendesah pelan. Sejak ia menolong Jaejoong, laki-laki dengan sifat kekanakan itu tidak berhenti mengganggunya. Jaejoong selalu mengikutinya kalau bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, kemanapun – bahkan ke WC.

"Aku sudah kenyang!"

"Tapi aku lapaaar~"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Dan inilah yang sangat tidak ingin dilihat Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut dengan bibir yang mengkerut. Dan oh, jangan lupakan sorot matanya yang seperti tanpa dosa itu. Jujur saja, Yunho merasa kalah kalau Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan wajah seperti sekarang.

"Tch! Baiklaaah!"

Dan seketika itu wajah Jaejoong berubah cerah.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya jika saat ini aku sedang di perintah-perintah oleh remaja yang usianya jauh di bawahku." Yunho mengumpat, mata musangnya tak beralih dari remaja yang tengah makan ramen instan di hadapannya. "Dan jangan lupakan kalau remaja itu adalah siswaku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong memasang wajah _innocent_ sambil mengunyah ramennya.

"Aku yakin sampai saat ini kau belum menikah karena kata-katamu yang selalu sadis itu." Celetuk Jaejoong membuat Yunho memberikan tatapan _deathglare_-nya. Dengan polosnya, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Orang yang mengatai orang sadis itu lebih sadis!" cetus Yunho. Perlu waktu bagi Jaejoong untuk mencerna apa maksud dari kalimat Yunho.

"Oh? Aku lebih sadis? Kedengarannya itu menarik. Orang sadis dengan orang sadis, cocok sekali. Pacaran yuk!" seperti biasa, Jaejoong mengatakan itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Meski tidak sedang minum ataupun makan, entah kenapa Yunho terbatuk-batuk mendengar kalimat Jaejoong.

"_Omooo_! Dasar bocah labil! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kalimatmu itu akan mengandung banyak kontroversi?! Aku ingin kau menarik kembali kalimat bodohmu tadi." Cetus Yunho. Kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus jadi kekasihku, takdirku!" Jaejoong tak kalah cetus. Siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di kantin menoleh demi mendapati siapa yang berkata heroik barusan. Setelah itu, mereka saling berbisik sambil memandang ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Sebagai guru matematika yang di cap _killer_, Yunho merasa ingin mati saat itu juga. Harga dirinya sudah jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Jung Yunho merasa heran sendiri, jika siswa-siswi lain yang di marahinya pasti ketakutan. Tapi, berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu justru semakin menantangnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli lem perekat." Gumam Yunho sambil memandang ke arah lain selain Jaejoong. Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu memasang wajah bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menutup mulutmu!" jawab Yunho sadis. Tapi, rupanya kebiasaan Jaejoong yang suka mempoutkan bibirnya ketika kesal atau kecewa tidak terjadi saat ini.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu membeli lem perekat, guru jelek."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa tutup mulutku dengan mulutmu." Celetuk Jaejoong. Rasanya wajah Yunho sudah sangat merah – bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah yang baru hidup 17 tahun berbicara seperti itu pada guru matematika di sekolahnya?!

"Kau akan menyesal jika aku benar-benar melakukannya!" tegas Yunho sambil berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ceritanya Yunho lagi ngambek. Jaejoong kelabakan ketika Yunho tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, ia ingin mengejar tapi ramennya belum habis. Akhirnya Jaejoong meneguk minumannya sampai tandas lalu mengejar Yunho.

"HEY! KAU BELUM BAYAR!"

"Ohhh… itu, orang itu yang akan membayarnya!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk laki-laki berkaca mata yang tengah menyesap minumannya. Laki-laki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu langsung tersendak, ia ingin marah tapi Jaejoong keburu kabur. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong tak mengenali laki-laki barusan yang di tunjuknya.

-:-:-:-

"Tch! Bagaimana bisa bocah itu bicara seenaknya?! Kenapa pula aku jadi merasa berdebar seperti ini?! _Shit_!" Yunho marah-marah sendiri di toilet pria sambil memandang wajahnya di pantulan kaca.

"Oh? Disini kau rupanya." Kata Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah _innocent_-nya seperti biasa. Jung Yunho ingin di telan _Tsunami_ saat itu juga. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jaejoong membuka resleting celana seragamnya. "Aku lelah mencarimu, aku jadi ingin pipis." Celetuk Jaejoong tanpa ditanya. Dan terdengarlah suara seperti air _sanyo_ yang mengalir.

'_**Aneh sekali, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?!'**_ tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, seperti orang bodoh. Yunho tak mengerti kenapa ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di bagian perutnya dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mendadak tangan Yunho menjadi dingin – tidak, nyaris seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

"Eh? Ada apa denganmu, guru jelek?" tanya Jaejoong setelah selesai meresletingkan kembali celananya. Yunho menggeleng pelan, tapi wajahnya tetap tidak menghadap Jaejoong. Karena penasaran, Jaejoong menyentuh bahu Yunho dan sukses membuat guru matematika itu kaget.

"Yaak! Kau mengagetkan saja!" cetus Yunho lalu melangkah meninggalkan toilet. Kim Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Yunho sampai kaget seperti itu, padahal ia hanya menyentuh bahunya.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya dan melangkah menuju kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan ia tentu saja harus segera kembali.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ia melihat Kim Junsu tengah sibuk menulis di buku catatannya.

"_Pabbo_! Kemana saja kau?! Memangnya kau tidak ingat sekarang ada tugas matematika?! Kau akan bermimpi buruk selamanya jika kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu!" cerocos Junsu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang tengah di conteknya.

"Aku rasa Guru Park sangat baik padaku, aku yakin ia tidak akan menghukumku." Ujar Jaejoong seenak jidatnya. Di Shin Ki High School terdapat 3 guru matematika. Tiap tingkatan kelas berbeda guru. Seperti guru kelas satu, maka gurunya adalah Guru Lee, sedangkan untuk kelas dua – kelas Jaejoong, gurunya adalah Guru Park, dan yang terakhir, kelas tiga tentu saja di pegang oleh Guru Jung alias Jung Yunho. Atau guru jelek, panggilan Jaejoong untuk guru matematika yang satu itu.

Kim Jaejoong sadar betul bahwa Yunho bukan pria yang jelek. Justru ia sangat tampan dan _manly_. Tapi, karena menurut Jaejoong pribadi, panggilan 'guru jelek' adalah panggilan yang manis. Meski panggilan 'bocah labil' dari Yunho untuk Jaejoong sama sekali tidak manis, begitulah pikir Jaejoong.

Laki-laki dengan marga Kim tersebut kembali melirik arlojinya. Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Su-ie, aku ingin mem_copy-paste _tugas matematika yang sedang kau contek itu. Boleh tidak?" tanya Jaejoong. Hey! Jaejoong bukanlah siswa yang cerdas seperti Shikamaru Nara dalam anime Naruto maupun Light Yagami dalam anime Death Note. Jaejoong bisa di samakan dengan Gintoki Sakata dalam anime Gintama. Sama sekali tidak cerdas dan tentu saja sangat malas.

"Ya, cepatlah sebelum Guru Park datang!" meski buku yang di contek Junsu adalah milik Yoochun, tapi laki-laki yang memiliki suara seperti lumba-lumba itu – Junsu, memperbolehkan Kim Jaejoong ikut mencontek jawaban Yoochun.

Kim Junsu bukan laki-laki yang ketus dan galak seperti Yunho, Junsu bahkan kebalikannya. Meski tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tetap membanding-bandingkan Junsu dengan Yunho. Kim Junsu, 17 tahun, memiliki suara yang khas layaknya lumba-lumba. Salah satu rahasianya adalah, Junsu sering mendengkur ketika tidur. Jaejoong tahu betul itu, karena Kim Junsu tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri dan tak jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong.

Rahasia Junsu yang lainnya adalah…

Diam-diam dia memiliki hubungan 'khusus' dengan sang Ketua Kelas – Yoochun, laki-laki berpengawakan cukup tinggi dengan tampang mirip _ahjussi_. Meski hubungan sesama jenis di Korea masih terdengar tabu, pasangan YooSu itu tidak peduli. Tapi, tentu saja jika di kelas mereka tidak akan menunjukkan kemesraannya secara terang-terangan.

Dari mana Jaejoong tahu soal itu? Tentu saja dari mulut sang Uke – Junsu.

Tidak seperti Yoochun dan Junsu, Jaejoong justru sangat ingin memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa Yunho adalah takdirnya. Tidak boleh ada yang menggoda Yunho selain dirinya. Dan Jaejoong sangat ingin memproteksi Yunho dari jangkauan tangan-tangan perempuan grepe-grepe yang menjadi fans Yunho di Shin Ki High School.

Meski usianya hampir menginjak 30, tidak menjadi alasan bagi para _yeoja_ genit untuk tidak mengagumi Yunho. Mereka selalu berharap menjadi istri sang guru matematika tersebut. Harapan yang bodoh, begitulah pikir Jaejoong. Karena bagaimanapun, Yunho sudah di gariskan untuk menjadi takdir Jaejoong. Hanya Jaejoong.

Dan jangan lupakan untuk berpikir bahwa pemikiran Jaejoong lebih bodoh daripada harapan para _yeoja_ genit itu, begitulah pikir Author.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Destiny?**_

_**KENzeira**_

_**~oOo~**_

Kim Jaejoong berguling-guling tidak nyaman di ranjang Junsu. Sepupunya itu tengah anteng mambaca komik _yaoi_ yang kemarin dibelinya. Jaejoong tak mengerti, apa serunya membaca cerita seperti itu. Ia berpikir akan lebih seru kalau ia sendiri yang mengalami apa yang ada di cerita bergambar tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan jahil, Jaejoong mengintip di balik punggung Junsu. Mencoba melihat bagian mana yang Junsu baca.

"_MWO_?!" Rasanya Jaejoong nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika melihat gambar yang ada di komik itu. Junsu _pervert_!

"Yaak! Kau ini kenapa, Joongie?! Mengagetkan saja!" cetus Junsu lalu kembali membaca komik _yaoi_-nya. Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. Astaga! Jaejoong tidak tahu sama sekali kalau hubungan sesama jenis itu ada seperti 'itu'nya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia sendiri yang mengalami hal itu. Diserang dan pasrah di ranjang. Ffffttt… vulgar sekali!

"_Omooo_! Su-ie, sejak kapan kau menjadi semesum ini?! Itu komik dewasa, _pabbo_! Lagipula apa itu?! _Hole_-nya…, astaga!" cerocos Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Junsu.

"Berhentilah berkicau, _baka_! Kau mengganggu saja, hushh pulang sana!" ujar Junsu mengusir Jaejoong layaknya mengusir anak ayam.

"Su-ie, kau jahat sekali padaku." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Joongie, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, he?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Su-ie. Ada apa di pikiranmu? Bagaimana bisa kau membaca yang seperti itu sedangkan usiamu belum menginjak delapan belas?"

"Aku hanya membacanya, aku tidak melakukannya. Setidaknya aku bersiap-siap sebelum melakukannya. Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini Yoochunnie-ku jadi mesum." Jelas Junsu tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi dalam otak polos Jaejoong. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar, lebih pusing di banding menaiki komidi putar.

"_M-mwo_? Bersiap-siap? Kau yakin kau bisa, Su-ie? Apa kau tidak takut _hole_-mu robek?" tanya Jaejoong polos – tidak, justru terdengar vulgar di telinga Junsu.

"Mungkin memang akan robek…"

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, kalau kau ingin tahu coba saja dengan guru matematika itu."

"_ANIYO_! Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya!" Jaejoong mendadak histeris. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng. Mencoba mengusir bayangan mesum di otak polosnya. Junsu terkikik geli melihat tingkah sepupunya. Mendadak mendapat ide, Junsu sengaja memperlihatkan komiknya pada Jaejoong tepat di bagian NC-nya. Dan _tada!_

'Brukk!'

Jaejoong sukses terjungkal dari ranjang Junsu.

"_ADWAE_!" teriak Jaejoong. Bokongnya terasa sakit terbentur lantai, laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar tertawa menggelegar.

-:-:-:-

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, _noona_?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengintip di balik punggung sang kakak. Seon Hee kaget dan secepat kilat menutup album foto yang sejak tadi dipandanginya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"Lalu itu apa?" Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah mini album yang di pegang kakaknya. "Bukankah itu album foto?"

"Ya, ini memang album foto…"

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Pinta Jaejoong sambil mencoba mengambil album foto itu di tangan Seon Hee. Tapi, dengan sigap wanita berusia 27 tahun itu manjauhkan tangan adiknya dari album foto tersebut.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ya! Aku ingin melihatnya!" rengek remaja labil itu.

"Kalau kau melihat album foto ini, kau benar-benar membuat _noona_ kecewa, Jae." Lirih Seon Hee, matanya memohon pada Jaejoong agar adik bungsunya itu tidak membantah. Sang pemilik bibir _kissable_ semerah _cherry_ itu mem-_pout_, ia tidak membantah tapi tetap saja ia ingin melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, foto siapa yang ada dalam album itu?"

"Itu…"

"Oh, ayolah, _noona_. Kau membuat adikmu sendiri penasaran setengah mati." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merengek. Seperti bocah yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Itu foto orang yang tak boleh disebut namanya." Jawab Seon Hee dan sukses membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Foto mantan suamiku…" lirih Seon Hee. Melihat perubahan di wajah kakaknya, Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hal itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa kakak perempuannya itu sangat benci jika membicarakan masa lalunya tentang perjodohan.

"_Mianhae, noona_. Tak seharusnya aku menanyakan itu padamu. Sudah, jangan berwajah sedih lagi, _ne_?" ujar Jaejoong mencoba menghibur kakaknya. Sepertinya tidak berhasil karena sang kakak masih memasang wajah yang sendu. Tentu saja membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, Jae…"

"**Aku bersumpah**, tak akan memaafkan pria brengsek itu! Aku akan membuatnya menderita sama seperti ketika dia membuat _noona_ menderita!"

"JAEJOONG!"

Kim Jaejoong terdiam ketika tiba-tiba kakaknya membentak. Apa yang salah dalam ucapannya? Kini wajah sendu Seon Hee berubah menjadi marah. Entah apa sebabnya.

"_W-waeyo_? Kenapa kau membentakku?"

"Berhentilah bersumpah, Jae. Demi Tuhan kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau akan menyesal. Sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku…" kata Seon Hee tegas. Jaejoong memandang sang kakak yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain. Ada rasa bingung yang berkecamuk di benaknya ketika melihat ekspresi kakaknya. Tapi, tak mau membuat masalah lebih besar akhirnya Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Seon Hee.

Sebelum menutup pintu, laki-laki dengan mata doe besar itu berkata –

"Maafkan aku…"

Dan yang terakhir Jaejoong lihat adalah bahu Seon Hee yang berguncang. Wanita itu menangis.

o-o-o-o-o

Jung Yunho menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Ia tengah memeriksa jawaban-jawaban siswa-siswinya di depan televisi. Terkadang ia tertawa sendiri melihat betapa uniknya jawaban yang tertulis di soal ulangan yang dibuatnya itu. Benar-benar jawaban yang ngasal.

"Dari sepuluh soal, anak ini hanya menjawab empat? Astaga!" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan mata yang melihat kertas ulangan itu. Ia tidak mengerti, padahal selama ini ia merasa sudah mengerahkan kemampuannya dalam mengajar, tapi siswa-siswi itu tetap tidak mengerti.

Yunho meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah semuanya sudah diperiksa. Dari total 30 siswa, yang lulus hanya sepuluh. Mengejutkan.

"Kau pasti lelah ya, guru jelek."

Pria bermanik musang itu tahu betul siapa yang mengatakan itu. Dari suaranya dan kata 'guru jelek' yang diucapkannya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tumpukan kertas ulangan. Jaejoong melangkah mendekati guru matematika itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sejak pertama kau memeriksa kertas-kertas itu." Jawabnya.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau tahu kalau…"

"Ya, aku tahu ketika pantatmu itu berbunyi. Kau kentut dua kali." Celetuk Jaejoong polos. Yunho menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Itu sangat memalukan! Dan bahkan Yunho berani bertaruh, ini lebih memalukan daripada memakai celana dalam di kepala!

"Aishhh…" dan Yunho pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia lupa tidak menutup pintunya tadi. Ia lupa kalau Jaejoong sering datang tiba-tiba.

"Oh? Kau malu ya, guru jelek?"

"Ya! Tentu saja! Kenapa kau selalu saja datang kesini dengan tiba-tiba?! Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu, _pabbo_!" cetus Yunho.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa harus mengetuk pintu? Rumahmu sudah seperti rumahku – ah, tidak, bagiku rumahmu adalah rumahku." Ujar Jaejoong seenak jidatnya. Rasanya wajah Yunho semakin memerah. Kalau tadi ia malu, sekarang ia marah.

"Sejak kapan aku bilang rumahku adalah rumahmu?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah berharap kau kemari dan mengganggu aktivitasku!" kata Yunho ketus. Bibir semerah _cherry_ itu mengerut, tanda bahwa ia kecewa.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku. Padahal, aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa tidak kesepian…" lirih Jaejoong. Pria bermarga Jung itu terdiam mendengar penuturan siswa tingkat dua itu. Ada suatu yang menyusup rongga dada Yunho, rasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae_, Jae. Aku hanya emosi. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membantumu. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang mampu meringankan pekerjaanmu, walaupun itu tidak seberapa…"

"Baiklah,"

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Jaejoong, kedua mata besar yang indah itu berseri-seri membuat siapa saja tenggelam dalam keindahannya. Yunho sempat tak berkutik sampai akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Dengan menarik sedikit ujung bibir berbentuk hatinya, Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

Laki-laki dengan gaya rambut _almond_ pirang itu terlihat bersemangat. Yunho bingung sendiri, padahal ia hanya memperbolehkan Jaejoong membantunya, tapi remaja labil itu terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat. Mungkin kesenangan dan semangatnya mampu mengalahkan orang yang baru mendapat lotre satu milyar.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho tersenyum sangat lama saat memandangnya.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Destiny?**_

_**KENzeira**_

_**~oOo~**_

Kim Seon Hee marapatkan mantel bulunya. Sepasang mata kecil itu tak beralih dari pria yang amat dikenalnya. Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengecewakan adikku." Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungil Seon Hee.

"Aku tidak berniat mengecewakannya." Jawab Yunho, kedua mata musang itu melihat anak-anak kecil yang tengah asyik bermain di ayunan. Saat ini Seon Hee dan Yunho sedang berada di taman.

"Jadi, kau serius menyukai adikku?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Seon Hee. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho. Pria itu sangat sulit ditebak.

"Aku tidak serius padanya. Lagipula, dia yang menempel padaku – bukan aku."

"Apa? Jadi, kenapa selama ini kau masih baik padanya? Aku yakin Jaejoong meyukaimu."

"Aku baik padanya karena dia adalah adikmu. Aku menghargainya. Kalau aku tidak menghargainya, bukankah itu sama dengan aku tidak menghargaimu… lagi?" tutur Yunho, kalimatnya sempat menggantung sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan kata 'lagi' di ujung kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau berbuat seperti itu, kau lebih tidak menghargaiku. Kau tahu? Jaejoong adalah adik yang paling aku sayang di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia kecewa apalagi terluka hanya karena orang egois sepertimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut Jaejoong darimu sebelum kau benar-benar membuatnya menangis." Kata Seon Hee. Ada amarah dalam tiap kalimat yang dikatakannya. Yunho menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"Silahkan, dan berlututlah di bawah kakiku kalau kau tidak bisa membuat Jaejoong pergi dariku."

"Kau pikir aku takut, huh?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Tapi, aku yakin kau akan takut apabila aku berkata tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong lepas dariku. Bukankah begitu?" rasanya kalimat Yunho sangat terdengar sinis di telinga Seon Hee.

"Aku ingin kau tidak mengikatnya!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Bawa kembali adikmu, aku tidak tahan dengan sifatnya yang kekanakan."

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Seon Hee, Yunho tahu kalau ia menyesal sudah mengatakan hal yang sedemikian sadis itu. Ia belum bisa membayangkan rumahnya akan kembali sepi tanpa Jaejoong.

Sejak saat itu, Jung Yunho memfonis dirinya sendiri sebagai makhluk paling bodoh di dunia.

.

.

.

~ Te Be Ce ~

_A/N_

_Chapter kemarin adalah chapter yang paling buruk. Aku pikir, eonni dan noona itu sama, ternyata beda ya? Hahaha mianhae, tapi sudah aku perbaiki xD_

_Nah, di chapter kemarin saja sudah banyak yang menebak dengan benar. Apalagi di chapter ini. Wkwkwk, but, please, no bashing for chara. Saya tahu kalian adalah readers yang baik, jadi tokoh Seon Hee adalah tokoh yang membangun konflik, tidak seperti Go Ara yang selalu menjadi pengganggu abadi. HAHAHA~_

_Meski begitu, sudah saya cantumkan di chapter pertama bahwa ini adalah fic YunJae, bukan YunHee. So, tenang saja, ne? ;)_

_Well, please click reviews, and write your comments for this chapter_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_Please…?_


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny? © KENzeira

Rate : T

-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 4 : Maybe…?

_Happy Reading_

~oOo~

Jung Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa mulutnya berkata seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar apa yang Jaejoong katakan, kalau ia terlalu sadis dalam berkata.

"_Aku baik padanya karena dia adalah adikmu. Aku menghargainya. Kalau aku tidak menghargainya, bukankah itu sama dengan aku tidak menghargaimu… lagi?"_

"_Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Bawa kembali adikmu, aku tidak tahan dengan sifatnya yang kekanakan."_

Yunho akui, Kim Jaejoong memang remaja yang kekanakan, tapi bukankah ia lebih kekanakan kalau ia bersifat seolah ia paling benar? Bahkan dari caranya menjaga kerapihan rumahpun tidak lebih baik dari Jaejoong. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu sangat tahu bagaimana cara memasak yang enak, bagaimana cara cepat membersihkan rumah, dan cara untuk membuat Yunho kembali memunculkan senyumnya.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat Yunho memikirkan itu berkali-kali. Mungkin inilah awal baru baginya untuk memperbaiki diri – menjadi lebih baik, dan tidak berkata ketus apalagi kasar. Apakah belum terlambat? Kalaupun sudah terlambat, ia tetap akan melakukan segala cara agar mengubah dirinya secara total. Dengan begitu, Jaejoong akan tetap datang ke rumahnya, kan? Remaja itu pasti akan senang melihat perubahan Yunho, 'kan?

Tak terasa ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Pria bermanik musang itu mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya.

'Cklek'

Rumahnya gelap. Hari ini ia pulang lebih sore dari biasanya, karena ia harus memenuhi janjinya untuk menemui Seon Hee. Seharusnya ia langsung pulang, tapi Yunho memutuskan untuk minum beberapa soju. Ia butuh pelampiasan untuk segala kebodohan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Meskipun Yunho tahu, kalau hanya minum-minum saja tak ada penyelesaian.

Tangan Yunho menekan _stop contac_ untuk menghidupkan lampu. Pria akhir 20-an itu memandangi sekeliling rumahnya yang entah kenapa bisa rapi. Padahal ia ingat, pagi hari sebelum berangkat mengajar ia menyimpan baju-baju kotornya secara sembarangan. Kemana baju kotor itu? Jaejoong tak mungkin datang kemari karena rumahnya sudah Yunho kunci.

Jung Yunho melangkah menuju _living room_. Dan ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat manis. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata ada remaja yang akhir-akhir ini dipikirkannya, _namja_ berwajah cantik itu tengah terlelap di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana cara Jaejoong masuk ke rumahnya tanpa lewat pintu depan.

Pria berparas tampan itu melangkah dan mengambil _remote_ kemudian mematikan televisi. Mata musang itu memandang Jaejoong yang tertidur sangat lelap. Dilihat dari posisi tidurnya, Yunho yakin jika laki-laki bermata besar itu akan merasa lehernya sakit jika ia bangun nanti. Bagaimana tidak? Kepalanya bersandar pada pegangan sofa yang sama sekali tidak empuk.

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengambil bantal dan membetulkan letak kepala Jaejoong. Dengan begitu, kepala _namja_ cantik itu tidak akan sakit jika sudah bangun nanti. Dan tidak lupa, guru matematika itu juga menyelimuti sebagian tubuh laki-laki yang kerap kali dipanggil 'bocah labil' olehnya itu. Tanpa Yunho sadari, ia tersenyum sendiri sambil memandangi Jaejoong.

Biarlah hari ini _namja_ cantik itu menginap di rumahnya. Demi Tuhan, Yunho tak ingin mengganggu tidur seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, guru jelek?"

Yunho menoleh ka arah sumber suara. Ada Kim Jaejoong dengan wajah sehabis bangun tidurnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Kau tidur sangat nyenyak." Jawab Yunho lalu kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya. Yunho merasakan kaki Jaejoong yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau membuat kimchi?"

"Ya, kalau kau mau aku akan membuat porsi lebih banyak."

"Kau yakin buatanmu enak? Tak biasanya kau membuat kimchi." Celetuk Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak makanan yang enak. Mungkin kimchi buatanku itu ala kadarnya. Kau kan tahu kalau aku selalu membuat makanan instan." Tutur Yunho lalu menyalakan kompor.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang masak."

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian…

"Sepertinya kau cocok jadi pembantu rumah tangga. Kau pintar membersihkan rumah dan pintar memasak." Ujar Yunho sambil menyuapkan kimchi ke mulutnya.

"_Mwo_? Jahat sekali. Aku lebih cocok jadi _chef_." Kata Jaejoong percaya diri. Tangannya mengaduk-ngaduk kimchi dalam mangkuknya lalu melahapnya.

"Orang akan berpikir seribu kali untuk mencoba masakanmu. Mereka pasti mengira kau memasukan berbagai racun dalam adonan. Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan untuk bisa menarik pelanggan." Kata Yunho sadis. Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan makan.

"Wajahmu lebih tidak meyakinkan lagi, guru jelek." Rasanya perkataan Jaejoong dua kali lipat lebih sadis daripada ucapan Yunho. Pria bermarga Jung itu hanya bisa mendengus.

"Oh? Aku baru sadar kalau kita adalah duo sadistik." Celetuk Yunho lalu tertawa. "Cocok sekali." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong ikut tertawa.

"Ya, akan lebih cocok kalau kita menikah." Ujar Jaejoong polos. Di telinga Yunho perkataan itu adalah sebuah candaan – tapi, tidak bagi Jaejoong. Ia serius mengatakannya.

"Hahaha, ya, setelah itu kita akan mempunyai anak!" lanjut Yunho asal. Ia tidak tahu kalau perkataannya dianggap serius oleh Jaejoong, terbukti setelah mengatakan itu wajah _namja_ cantik itu berubah. Menjadi lebih serius dan sedikit menegang.

"A-anak?" mendadak Jaejoong gugup layaknya Hinata. Eh – tunggu, siapa itu Hinata?

"Dasar, _pabbo_! Meski melakukan hubungan intim berkali-kali denganku, kau tidak akan mengandung, kau itu seorang _namja_." Cerocos Yunho. Dan tebak, apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong? Komidi putar! Ya, sangat memusingkan!

"Hubungan intim? Jadi, benar ya kalau pasangan sesama jenis itu melakukan hubungan intim dengan menyodo –" belum selesai Jaejoong bicara, sendok berhasil melayang tepat mengenai kepalanya. Siapa lagi yang melayangkan sendok tersebut kalau bukan Yunho?

"Jaga bicaramu, Kim Jaejoong!" kata Yunho dengan penuh penekanan dalam tiap katanya. Yang menjadi korban sendok melayang itu hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi bekas pendaratan sendok tersebut.

"Ya! Sakit sekali!" ringis Jaejoong lalu memayunkan bibir _kissable_-nya. "Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan benar atau tidaknya. Siapa tahu komik yang dibaca Junsu itu hanya bohong." Lanjutnya.

"Komik?"

"Ya, komik. Cerita bergambar berjudul _'Junk!Boys'_ yang ada adegan laki-laki dengan laki-laki yang menyodo –"

'Bletak!'

Kali ini jauh lebih sakit. Tangan Yunho langsung yang mendaratkan jitakannya di kepala Jaejoong yang polos nan _innocent_ itu. Cukup sudah membicarakan hal-hal yang vulgar seperti ini. Ingat, hey! FF ini _rating_-nya T bukan M! – eh?

Yunho menyudahi acara makannya. Mendadak nafsunya hilang seiring dengan datangnya pikiran mesum yang berkemelut di otak cerdasnya. Yunho bersusah payah untuk membunuh pikiran nan seronok dan jorok itu.

.

.

.

Kaki panjang itu tersimpan dengan amat tidak sopan di atas meja. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa, tak lupa lengannya yang menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ televisi. Kim Jaejoong mengerutkan bibirnya lucu ketika memandang layar televisi yang menampilkan acara membosankan.

"Kenapa tidak ada acara yang bermutu?! Menyebalkan." Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi laki-laki bermata doe itu tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Mungkin karena seharian setelah membereskan rumah Yunho ia tertidur di sofa, jadilah ia tidak mengantuk sekarang.

"Hey, tidurlah sana. Bukankah besok kau sekolah pagi?" Yunho datang dengan membawa kopi. Pria bermanik musang itu duduk di samping Jaejoong lalu mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, guru jelek." Celetuk Jaejoong lalu mencuri kopi dari lengan Yunho. Guru matematika itu mencibir ketika kopinya direbut Jaejoong. "Aww… panas!"

"Rasakan!" cetus Yunho galak. Pasalnya Jaejoong langsung menyeruput kopinya tanpa tahu kalau kopi tersebut masih panas. Mungkin, bisa dibilang ganjaran karena seenaknya mengambil kopi orang. Kim Jaejoong mengipas-ngipasi bibirnya dengan tangan, rasanya panas sekali.

"_Omooo_! Jahat sekali kau!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Jae, kau sudah bilang pada ibumu kalau kau menginap di rumahku lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk polos. "Sudah, bahkan ketika aku berpamitan mau berangkat sekolah. Aku sudah berencana akan menginap di sini."

"Ahh… jadi, kau benar-benar menganggap rumaku adalah rumahmu?"

Kali ini Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mata besarnya yang bersinar-sinar. Melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu membuat siapa saja betah memandangnya. Apalagi kalau orang yang melihatnya tersebut menyukai kucing – eh, intinya saat ini Kim Jaejoong lebih lucu dari anak kucing. Bukan berarti Jaejoong itu kucing. Tapi, yang alergi kucing mungkin pengecualian. Lho?

"Tch! Dosa apa aku sampai bisa menemukan manusia sepertimu." Keluh Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku terlalu imut ya?"

"Percaya diri sekali. Kau bahkan tidak lebih imut dari anjing tetanggaku."

"Tch, kau sama sekali tidak bosan ya berkata ketus." Celetuk Jaejoong lalu menekan tombol pada _remote_ – mencoba mengubah kembali saluran televisi.

Kini keduanya tak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Mata besar Jaejoong sibuk menonton acara televisi yang sebenarnya tidak menarik, sedangkan Yunho, meski matanya memandang ke arah televisi tapi ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Kau tahu? Jaejoong adalah adik yang paling aku sayang di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia kecewa apalagi terluka hanya karena orang egois sepertimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut Jaejoong darimu sebelum kau benar-benar membuatnya menangis.'_

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat Seon Hee terngiang-ngiang di telinga Yunho. Pria bermarga Jung tersebut mulai gelisah. Demi Tuhan, ia tak pernah seperti ini, tak pernah semenyesal ini. Kalau ia memiliki mesin waktu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki kalimatnya. Jung Yunho sadar sekarang, ia bukan hanya tidak siap menghadapi rumahnya yang akan kembali sepi kalau Jaejoong pergi, tapi ia juga tidak siap tidak melihat keceriaan Jaejoong lagi.

"Jaejoong, kenapa kau – "

"Joongie," sela Jaejoong.

"Ya, terserah apapun itu. Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi ingin menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Yunho. Entah apa yang membuat Kim Jaejoong terdiam, Yunho tidak tahu itu.

"Aku…" _sial_! Umpat Jaejoong dalam hati. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu terobsesi ingin menjadi kekasih Yunho. Yang ia tahu ia hanya mencoba memenuhi sumpah yang pernah dibuatnya waktu itu.

"_Waeyo_, Joongie?"

"Uh… aku… aku hanya ingin memenuhi sumpahku." Jawab Jaejoong. Kedua alis Yunho mengernyit. Tidak mengerti.

"Sumpah?"

"Ya, sumpah. Aku pernah bersumpah, siapapun yang menolongku ketika aku dikeroyok senior waktu itu, ia akan kujadikan kekasihku selamanya. Dan kau datang menolongku." Jelas Jaejoong. Yunho cengok. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah… _konyol_!

"_Mwo_? Jadi, hanya itu? Jadi, kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sih. Tapi, mungkin aku juga menyukaimu."

"Mungkin?!" rasanya Yunho mau menggelindingkan tubuhnya sendiri di aspal. Apa-apaan remaja ini? Seenaknya saja berkata demikian hanya karena sumpah?!

"Iya, mungkin." Jawab Jaejoong mantap. Kedua bola mata doe itu berkedip-kedip lucu. Jung Yunho menepak jidatnya sendiri.

"Astagaaa!"

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, guru jelek? Kau menyukaiku ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau menjawab terlalu cepat. Ayo, akui saja kalau kau menyukaiku! Aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya." tutur Jaejoong. Yunho mendesah pelan.

"Tch! Aku sendiri tidak tahu!" jawab Yunho ketus.

"Tidak tahu atau tidak mau mengaku?" goda laki-laki berambut _almond_ tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menjadi tahu. Oh, ayolah…"

Jung Yunho memejamkan mata musangnya rapat-rapat. Semakin ia memejamkannya, semakin ia berdebar-debar. Sebegitu dahsyat kah pengaruh Jaejoong untuknya? Benarkah Yunho menyukai remaja itu? Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang laki-laki?

Yunho kembali membuka matanya. Kini mata musang itu menatap _intens_ ke arah bola mata doe di sampingnya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong tak bisa menggerakkan satu jarinya pun, yang jelas saat in ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku ketika Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

_Doki-doki! _

Dan terpejamlah kedua mata besar milik Jaejoong. Remaja itu seolah sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya. Jung Yunho sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan berdebar-debar seperti ini. Selama beberapa detik lamanya kedua bibir itu saling berhadapan nyaris menempel, mungkin hanya terhalang satu senti saja. Yunho ragu, apakah ia harus mencium Jaejoong untuk mengetahui apakah ia menyukai laki-laki itu?

Merasa tak ada yang terjadi, Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya. Dan ia mendapati wajah Yunho tepat di depan wajahnya. Mata musang itu tak berkedip memandang mata Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu menempel. Benar-benar menempel.

Yunho merasakan dadanya semakin berdesir hebat ketika bibirnya berhasil mendarat. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya ketika ia merasakan bibir yang hangat itu. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Jaejoong. Ia pun merasakan hal serupa. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika ia merasakan bibir Yunho menempel di bibirnya.

"Engghh…"

Yunho segera menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Kini otaknya kembali berfungsi. Tangannya mengelap sendiri bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Ia tak menyangka akan benar-benar mencium Jaejoong.

"_W_-_waeyo_? Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku… mungkin… mungkin aku memang menyukaimu."

.

.

.

'_**Ada apa denganmu, Yunho?'**_

Yunho tak hentinya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa sangat berdebar ketika berada dekat dengan laki-laki. Ia memang menyadari kalau dirinya tidak pernah menyukai perempuan. Tapi, sebegitu dahsyatkah pengaruh Jaejoong untuknya?

Mata musang itu memandang ke arah Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan damai di ranjangnya. Bahkan disaat tertidur pun Jaejoong mampu membuat Yunho berdebar. Ia memandang ke arah bibir _kissable_ itu, mendadak tubuhnya terasa dingin ketika mengingat barusan ia telah mencium bibir itu.

'_**Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Jaejoong? Kenapa kau bisa membuatku seperti ini? Apa hebatnya dirimu sampai bisa membuatku nyaris gila?'**_

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Ingin sekali ia memeluk laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Tapi, mungkin ketika ia memeluknya ia tidak akan mau melepaskannya lagi. Yunho memilih untuk diam sampai matanya benar-benar terpejam.

~oOo~

"Joongie, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Seon Hee. Jaejoong yang baru pulang sekolah langsung menghampiri sang _noona_.

"Bicara apa, _noona_?" tanya Jaejoong. Mata besarnya berkedip-kedip.

Melihat adiknya yang seperti itu membuat Seon Hee ragu, apakah ia harus mengatakan kebenarannya mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho di masalalu? Tapi, kenapa ia harus melakukannya? Supaya Yunho tidak menyakiti adiknya? Bukankah kalau Seon Hee mengatakan kebenarannya justru dirinyalah yang menyakiti Jaejoong?

Entahlah. Seon Hee tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi, lambat laun Jaejoong pasti akan mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan Seon Hee yakin, adik bungsunya itu pasti akan lebih terluka kalau ia mengetahuinya sendiri. Bukankah lebih baik kalau ia memberitahu Jaejoong?

"Jae, sebenarnya aku dan Yunho…"

-:-:-:-:-

"Yaak! Mati kau!"

Pip pip pip~!

'_YOU WIN'_

"Aishh… bagaimana bisa aku kalah telak darimu, Joongie?" tanya Junsu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Hey, seorang Junsu dikalahkan Jaejoong bermain _playstations_? Yang benar saja!

"Hahahaha~! Hari ini aku sedang bahagia, pastikan kau tidak menangis, Su-ie. Mungkin kau akan kalah terus dariku." Kata Jaejoong percaya diri. Junsu mendengus sebal.

"Wajahmu tak menunjukkan kau sedang bahagia." Celetuk Junsu asal. Tapi, entah kenapa perkataan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong bungkam. "Ya! Kenapa kau malah melamun?!"

"Ah, _mianhae_, Su. _Kajja_, kita bertarung lagi~!"

Mendadak layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan gambar dua karakter sedang bergulat itu berubah menjadi hitam. Junsu sengaja mematikan _playstations_-nya.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa kau mematikannya, Su-ie? Kau kalah sebelum bertarung, _eoh_?" tanya Jaejoong ketus. Mata kecil Junsu memandang ke arah mata besar Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Joongie? Tak biasanya kau mengajakku main _playstations_." Tanya Junsu.

"_Aniya_, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun." Jawab Jaejoong bohong. Junsu semakin menatap lekat-lekat sepupunya dan membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mau Junsu mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang berbohong.

"Oh, ayolah~!"

Jaejoong bungkam lagi. Ia bingung harus bagaimana,

"Su?"

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah berciuman dengan Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong. Wajah Junsu merah padam. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini Jaejoong malah bertanya soal itu?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Kenapa tidak jawab saja?"

"Aishh… ya, aku pernah berciuman dengan Yoochunnie-ku. Memangnya kenapa?" akhirnya mau tak mau Junsu jujur juga.

"Berapa kali?"

"Ah, sebentar…" Junsu menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Jariku tak bisa menghitungnya, kurasa lebih dari sepuluh."

"_Mwo_? Sebanyak itu?"

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu, huh?" cetus Junsu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku juga pernah. Hanya satu kali." Kata Jaejoong tanpa ditanya.

"Dengan guru matematika itu?" selidik Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, dengan siapa lagi?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Meskipun ia sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi ia tetap penasaran dengan apa yang dirasakan sepupunya.

"Hmmm… lembut dan mendebarkan." Jawab Jaejoong.

""_Omooo_! Kau benar-benar menyukai guru matematika itu ternyata."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu melamun?" Junsu tidak mau melupakan begitu saja perihal apa yang membuat Jaejoong melamun. Meskipun nada bicara Jaejoong masih sama, tapi wajahnya berbeda. Jaejoong seperti sedang sedih.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kaget saja, kau tahu itu pertama kalinya aku berciuman." Jawab Jaejoong. Junsu mengangguk-ngagguk mengerti.

"Ya, aku juga seperti itu waktu pertama kali. Kalau begitu, _kajja_ kita main _playstations_ lagi~!" ajak Junsu, Jaejoong mengagguk bersemangat.

Sementara itu di tempat Seon Hee…

'_Aku ingin bicara padamu. Bisa kau temui aku di Kedai XX?'_

Wanita itu menatap layar ponselnya berkali-kali. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Yunho membuatnya bingung. Apakah ia harus menemui laki-laki itu? Sebenarnya apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan Yunho?

'_Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi.'_

Akhirnya Seon Hee membalas pesan singkat Yunho. Seon Hee menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin lalu mulai merapikan rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yunho?" tanya Seon Hee. Saat ini Yunho dan Seon Hee tengah berada di sebuah kedai kopi, dua anak manusia itu duduk saling berhadapan dengan satu gelas kopi di masing-masing lengannya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf soal beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu aku hilang kendali dan mengatakan apa yang tak seharusnya kukatakan." Tutur Yunho _to the point_.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Maksudku – astaga, seorang Jung Yunho meminta maaf? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Seon Hee heran. Sejujurnya ia sudah tidak ingin bicara apapun lagi dengan Yunho, hanya saja hati kecilnya justru berkata sebaliknya.

"_Mianhae_, mungkin ini terlihat lucu bagimu. Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Seon Hee menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Tapi, jika hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang."

"Tidak – tunggu, aku belum selesai." Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Seon Hee yang hendak pergi. Wanita berusia 27 tahun itu terdiam sambil melihat pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Yunho. Dengan cepat, Yunho melepaskannya.

"Aku beri kau waktu lima menit. Jadi, bicaralah dan selesaikan semuanya segera." Cetus Seon Hee. Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apa ia harus melakukan ini?

"Aku… aku sepertinya mencintai adikmu… ya, adikmu, Kim Jaejoong. Bisakah kau membatalkan niatmu untuk mengambil Jaejoong dariku?" tutur Yunho dengan pandangan mata yang benar-benar serius. Mata Seon Hee membelalak sempurna. Sebenarnya apa-apaan ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jaejoong mungkin memang remaja labil yang menyebalkan. Tapi, meskipun begitu ia sangat berarti untukku. Ia mungkin memang kekanakan, tapi aku lebih kekanakan kalau tak berkata jujur padamu. Kumohon… kumohon biarkan ia tetap bersamaku." Kata Yunho. Seon Hee hanya diam mematung. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Jaejoong. Aku tidak akan berkata kasar padanya, aku akan melindunginya." Lanjut Yunho mencoba meyakinkan wanita di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu, Yunho?"

"Aku mencintainya! Kau tahu betul bagaimana aku, Seon Hee. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita manapun, kau tahu aku seorang… ah _you know what_~! Bukankah waktu itu kau juga tidak menyukaiku? Kau hanya merasa terpaksa menerima perjodohan bodoh itu kan?" cerocos Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku menyukai pria sepertimu? Tapi, apakah kau tidak sadar setelah perceraian itu kau telah membuat keluargamu bangkrut? Kau bahkan di usir. Apa kau tidak malu mencintai adikku selaku mantan keluargamu? Walau bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong pernah menjadi adik iparmu meski ia tak pernah mengetahuinya." Tutur Seon Hee.

Benar. Setelah perceraian itu perusahaan ayahnya menurun drastis. Yunho tahu betul alasan keluarganya menjodohkannya dengan Seon Hee selaku anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya. Perusahaan ayahnya yang nyaris bangkrut akhirnya bisa teratasi setelah Tuan Kim memberi investasi besar. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi setelah Yunho menikah dengan Seon Hee.

Tapi, semuanya tidak berjalan lancar sesuai dengan harapan keluarga Yunho. Keluarganya tidak pernah tahu kalau anaknya – Yunho, mengalami kelainan seksual. Ia tak pernah menyukai wanita sekalipun. Dan hanya Seon Hee yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dan perceraian itu membuat keluarga Kim menarik kembali investasi yang sudah di tanamnya. Semuanya berantakan. Yunho tak kalah berantakan. Tapi, ia bertahan sampai ia bisa menjadi guru matematika di salah satu sekolah swasta di Seoul.

Dan kini seseorang memaksanya kembali mengingat masalalu itu. Kim Jaejoong membuat Yunho berani menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, bukan untuk disesali tapi untuk di perbaiki. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Seon Hee yang tak pernah sekalipun membaik. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan keluarganya.

"Aku sangat sadar aku salah. Tapi, aku mencintainya. Seon Hee, maukah kau membiarkan Jaejoong tetap di sisiku? Aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada keluargaku meski aku tahu keluargaku tidak akan bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Tapi, aku ingin memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya, selain itu aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan keluargaku." Tutur Yunho membuat Seon Hee mau tak mau mempercayai perkataan pria di hadapannya.

"Tapi, benarkah kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kau tidak memanfaatkannya karena Jaejoong salah satu keluarga Kim, bukan? Kau tidak sedang berencana untuk mengembalikan perusahaan ayahmu itu lewat hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong, kan?" cerocos Seon Hee, meski ia sudah percaya dengan Yunho, tapi sebagian hati kecilnya masih belum yakin.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memanfaatkannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."

Katakan, sekarang Seon Hee harus bagaimana? Ia sudah terlanjur memberitahu Jaejoong perihal hubungannya dengan Yunho. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menyanggupi permintaan Yunho, tapi apakah Jaejoong masih mau menerima Yunho setelah ia tahu kebenarannya?

Entahlah.

~oOo~

~ Te Be Ce ~

_Huweee~! Mianhae saya ngaret update, ada masalah dengan keuangan #nangisgaje_

_Terlepas dari semua itu, apa masih ada readers yang menunggu kelanjutan fict ini? Bentar lagi klimaks lhooo~! Ehehehehe_

_Oh, ada yang bertanya, Seon Hee itu karakter sungguhan, nama author sendiri, atau apa? Ya, akan saya jelaskan. Seon Hee itu hanya karakter buatan, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan nama author, saya tidak memiliki nama Korea Hahaha~! Nama Seon Hee saya ambil dari google lhooo, hebat kan? Jujur saja, saya tidak bisa mengarang nama Korea #plakk_

_Yosshh please click reviews, and write your comments for this chapter_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_Please…?_


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny? © KENzeira

Rate : T

-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 5 (END) : Sumpah Terakhir

_Happy Reading_

~oOo~

Bukankah ini sangat menyakitkan?

Sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu…

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mau mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati itu? Kenapa kau tidak menggagalkan semuanya?! Bukankah kau bisa pergi kemanapun agar menghindari pernikahan konyol ini?!" Seon Hee tak hentinya mencecar Yunho. Pria yang waktu itu masih berusia 28 tahun terdiam mematung. Ini pilihan sulit.

"Kau tidak mengerti…" akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir hati milik Yunho.

"Tch! Kau yang tidak mengerti. Kau itu cerdas, Jung Yunho! Kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahmu – bukan dengan cara menyanggupi perjodohan ini!" Seon Hee makin kalap.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku kembalikan pertanyaanmu. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi – kabur, untuk menghindari perjodohan ini? Bukankah kau bisa melakukan itu?" cetus Yunho. Ternyata pria itu mulai jengah dengan segala cercaan yang dilemparkan Seon Hee padanya. Dan tepat sasaran, wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun pengantin itu langsung terdiam.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhku!" kata Seon Hee ketus. Yunho mendecih.

"Jangan bermimpi, aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu walau seujung jari! Bahkan bila seribu tahun tinggal bersamamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu!" cetus Yunho yakin.

"Oh, itu bagus! Aku yakin kau seorang gay, wajahmu menunjukkan itu." Kata Seon Hee asal. Sungguh, waktu itu wanita yang masih berusia 26 tahun itu hanya berkata asal. Benar-benar asal.

"Ya, aku memang gay."

"_MWO_?"

"Kau benar, aku memang seorang gay. Aku tidak bernafsu melihat perempuan." Kalimat penutup itu meluncur dengan lancar di mulut Yunho. Setelah itu Yunho pergi meninggalkan kamar pengantin tersebut. Seon Hee hanya diam mematung.

'_**Yunho seorang gay? Apakah itu benar-benar bagus?'**_ batin Seon Hee. Dalam hati ia masih belum mempercayai kalau Yunho adalah gay. Bagaimanapun juga, bisa saja pria itu hanya menggertak.

Dan semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Yunho yang setiap malam pulang ke _apartment_ – yang dipersiapkan kedua orang tua Seon Hee untuk tinggal berdua dengan Yunho, pria itu selalu mabuk. Dan Yunho tak pernah pulang sendiri, ia selalu dipapah oleh laki-laki yang setiap malamnya berbeda-beda. Melihat hal itu mau tak mau membuat Seon Hee percaya kalau Yunho benar-benar gay.

~oOo~

Jung Yunho melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul tiga siang tapi Jaejoong masih belum keluar juga. Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya pegal, sudah cukup lama ia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Aish, kemana anak itu?!" Yunho menggerutu kesal. Padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu tapi kenapa Jaeoong belum keluar juga.

"Anda sedang menunggu siapa, _songsaenim_?" tanya satpam penjaga sekolah. Jujur saja, satpam itu bingung melihat salah satu guru di Shin Ki High School mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolah. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Padahal biasanya Yunho selalu pulang lebih awal.

"Ah, saya sedang menunggu Kim Jaejoong, siswa kelas sebelas. Dia harus les bersama saya." Jawab Yunho bohong. Les? Yang benar saja~!

"Sebaiknya Anda cek saja ke kelasnya. Siapa tahu dia sudah pulang sebelum Anda menunggunya di gerbang." Usul satpam tersebut. Yunho tidak bodoh, ia sudah mengeceknya tadi, tapi tidak ada Jaejoong di sana.

"Baiklah,"

Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali mengecek kelas Jaejoong. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju kelas laki-laki bermata besar itu. Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan saat tak menemukan Jaejoong di kelas.

"Apa dia benar-benar sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Pria bermarga Jung tersebut mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kim Jaejoong tak lagi datang ke rumahnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia ingin pulang dan tidur. Ia lelah menunggu remaja labil itu. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan Jaejoong besok, di kelasnya saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung!

Tapi rupanya dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Yunho. Ia tak sengaja menemukan laki-laki berambut _almond_ pirang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya dengan tubuh bersandar pada tembok. Kim Jaejoong belum pulang. Ia masih di sekolah, melamun sendirian. Ingin rasanya Yunho berlari dan memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Joongie…" sapa Yunho sambil menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. Yang disapa menoleh dengan wajah kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih di sini?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil, kedua lengannya kini memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, supaya Yunho bisa langsung memeluk laki-laki itu kapan saja ia mau.

"Aku menunggumu. Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau sendirian?" kata Yunho. Kalimat itu terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Dengan susah payah laki-laki bermata doe besar itu memasang senyumnya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu? Memikirkanku ya?"

Jaejoong mengagguk mantap. "Ya, aku terus memikirkanmu. Kau tahu tidak kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu?"

"Entahlah, kenapa memang?"

"Aku pikir aku mencintaimu. Tapi–"

"Tapi apa?" Yunho langsung menyela. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin menatap mata Yunho, ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Tapi ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku… aku dekat denganmu berdasarkan sumpah konyolku. Itu saja. Kau pasti bahagia bukan, _songsaenim_? Aku tidak lagi mengganggu hidupmu." Meski mengatakannya dengan lembut, tapi kalimat itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Yunho. Apalagi saat Jaejoong memanggilnya _songsaenim_, jujur saja saat ini Yunho lebih senang disebut guru jelek.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ah, Joongie, kau pasti sedang berbohong padaku. Katakan kau sedang berbohong!" ujar Yunho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jaejoong. Laki-laki berambut _almond_ itu malah menepis lengan Yunho di bahunya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho kaget.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Bukankah kau juga tahu aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu karena sumpah konyolku itu?" cetus Jaejoong, kemudian ia memasang senyum getir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu disaat aku mulai mencintaimu? Di mana kau simpan hatimu?! Astaga! Ini sulit dipercaya." Kata Yunho. Matanya mulai terasa perih, hatinya jauh lebih perih. Laki-laki bermarga Kim di hadapan Yunho itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sekarang bagaimana?

"Aku ingin pulang, _songsaenim_. Bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku?" kata Jaejoong ketus. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Yunho di hadapannya, tapi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu seperti batu – sulit disingkirkan.

"Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja." Ujar Yunho dingin. Kim Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho sekuat mungkin, tapi ia gagal. Pria itu malah menahan kedua bahunya dengan kedua tangannya tersebut. Punggung Jaejoong terasa sakit ketika terbentur tembok di belakangnya. Tapi, sepertinya Yunho tak peduli.

"Kau! Kau tak pernah jujur padaku! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau adalah mantan suami kakakku?!" akhirnya amarah Jaejoong meledak juga. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu sudah cukup sabar menahan amarahnya, ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Terlalu perih.

"Jae… jadi, kau…"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja?! Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Bentak Jaejoong. Astaga, disaat seperti ini mata doe besar itu malah terasa perih. Ia ingin menangis.

"_Mianhae_, Boo Jae. Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud tidak memberitahumu. Tapi, aku takut kau akan seperti ini." Lirih Yunho. Laki-laki di hadapannya tetap berusaha memberontak tapi Yunho selalu menahannya. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong semakin kalap. Rasanya matanya sudah terasa basah. Walau bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menangis di hadapan Yunho. Itu memalukan.

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Katakan kau juga mencintaiku!" kata Yunho tak kalah kalap. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Jung Yunho seperti ini.

"Aku membencimu! Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku! Aku membenci–"

Sebuah ciuman kasar mendarat di bibir semerah _cherry_ itu. Jung Yunho tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghentikan cercaan yang di alamatkan Jaejoong padanya. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun yang menyakitkan hatinya. Sudah cukup Jaejoong berkata bahwa ia membencinya, Yunho tak ingin mendengar yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

"Yunhh…" Jaejoong tak bisa membendung air matanya. Yunho menciumnya dengan kasar, membuat hatinya semakin terasa perih. Yunho bisa membunuhnya kalau tidak melepaskan ciumannya, Demi Tuhan Jaejoong butuh oksigen.

Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau mau membunuh–"

Jung Yunho mencium Jaejoong lagi dan lagi. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia benar-benar hilang kendali. Yunho tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong tapi laki-laki itu begitu keras kepala. Ia tak peduli tengah berada dimana kini.

Jika sumpah Jaejoong yang mengatakan akan membuat siapa saja yang menolongnya menjadi kekasihnya sudah tidak berlaku, maka bisakah sumpah Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Yunho dan akan membuat Yunho menderita juga tidak berlaku?

~oOo~

"Kau tahu, Joongie? Yunho memang sejenis manusia yang menyebalkan. Kata-katanya selalu kasar dan menyakitkan. Tapi, kali ini aku mengenal sisi lain dari seorang Jung Yunho." Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil milik Seon Hee.

Jaejoong tetap bergeming dari kasurnya. Sang _noona_ mengusap rambut _almond_ pirang adiknya penuh sayang. Walau bagaimanapun, Jaejoong pasti tahu kebenarannya suatu saat nanti jika waktu itu Seon Hee tak memberitahunya. Bukankah itu sama saja?

Seon Hee menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh adiknya, isyarat agar Jaejoong bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tapi, rupanya sang adik sedang tak mau menuruti perintah kakaknya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tetap terbaring meski selimut itu sudah ditarik kakaknya. Sepasang mata doe besar nan indah itu terbuka, tapi pandangannya kosong ke arah objek lain. Telinganya memang mendengar penuturan sang kakak, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Wanita bermarga Kim tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega melihat Jaejoong terdiam memendam lukanya sendiri. Ia lebih suka jika Jaejoong mengungkapkan kesedihannya dengan berteriak bahkan menangis daripada seperti ini. Terdiam seperti ini terlihat lebih menyakitkan di mata Seon Hee.

"Dulu, aku memang membencinya. Dia pria yang angkuh dan semaunya, benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia pulang-pergi sesuka hatinya, mabuk bersama teman-temannya, dan banyak hal lain yang lebih menyebalkan." Tutur Seon Hee, ia tahu dalam diam Jaejoong masih mendengar kalimatnya. "Aku memutuskan untuk bercerai, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan perusahaan ayahnya itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang Yunho katakan padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Dia bilang, _'aku sangat senang berpisah denganmu. Ini seperti mimpi. Aku bahkan tak menyangka aku bisa sesenang ini hanya karena berpisah denganmu.'_ Dan aku benar-benar muak dengan kalimatnya yang seolah-olah akulah yang menginginkan pernikahan konyol itu. Itulah klimaks dari apa yang membuatku sampai membencinya." Lanjutnya.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Dia pernah bilang padaku_, 'aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu walau seujung jari'_, dan dia melakukannya dengan baik. Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku, karena aku tahu dia seseorang yang memiliki selera menyimpang. Aku yakin, sekalipun aku bertelanjang di hadapannya, Yunho tak akan pernah mau menyentuhku, justru dia akan jijik padaku."

Kali ini Jaejoong sedikit menggerakkan punggungnya meski masih belum bersuara.

"Dan perceraian itu berjalan sesuai dengan kemauanku. Kasar, semaunya, dan tak mengahargaiku, itulah yang menjadikanku alasan untuk menceraikannya. _Umma_ sangat sedih waktu itu, ia berulang kali meminta maaf padaku. Dan _appa_, dia murka hingga menarik kembali investasi yang sudah di berikannya pada perusahaan Tuan Jung."

Seon Hee bisa melihat tangan Jaejoong yang meremas sprei kasurnya.

"Padahal Yunho tak pernah berbuat kasar padaku, dia memang bertindak sesukanya dan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat kasarnya, tapi ia tak pernah kasar padaku dalam arti fisik. Setelah perceraian itu, perusahaan Tuan Jung mengalami deteriorasi – kemerosotan, sampai akhirnya gulung tikar. Dan kau tahu, Joongie? Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala Yunho, tapi dia mengaku pada orang tuanya bahwa dia gay."

Remasan Jaejoong pada sprei kasurnya semakin menguat.

"Mendengar hal itu tentu saja keluarganya marah besar dan mengusir Yunho dari rumah. Aku pikir, Yunho sudah cukup menderita selama setahun terakhir ini. Dia berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang layak, sampai akhirnya dia di terima menjadi guru matematika. Aku akui, dia memang cerdas. Sampai suatu hari kau bertemu dengannya, dan hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya."

Sayang, Seon Hee tak melihat bahwa adiknya – Kim Jaejoong sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Yunho, dia memintaku untuk membiarkanmu tetap bersamanya. Dia bahkan memohon. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Yunho yang seperti itu, seolah tanpa kau Joongie, dia tidak bisa hidup. Dia bahkan bilang akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarganya sekalipun keluarganya sudah tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan dirinya. Dan yang terakhir yang dia katakan pada pertemuan waktu itu adalah, Yunho bilang dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Yunho sangat mencintaimu, Joongie."

"_Noona_…" akhirnya Jaejoong beringsut bangun dan memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Seon Hee tak mampu membendung air matanya, ia senang Jaejoong bereaksi atas kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Joongie, sekalipun aku membencinya, kau tak boleh ikut membenci Yunho. Dia tak salah apapun padamu, justru dia sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia takkan melukaimu, aku percaya itu. Aku sebagai kakakmu – bukan sebagai mantan istrinya, maukah kau memaafkannya? Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini." Tutur Seon Hee direspon anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Air mata Seon Hee memang mengalir, tapi ia tersenyum bahagia. Kim Jaejoong, adik satu-satunya harus bahagia. Seon Hee semakin mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

'Plukk'

Kim Jaejoong membuang bungkus es krimnya di sembarangan tempat. Lidahnya mulai menjilati es krim tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli dua?" tanya Junsu masih tetap memfokuskan mata kecilnya pada layar televisi yang menampilkan adegan cakar-cakaran, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet tombil stick _playstations_. Intinya Junsu sedang bermain playstations.

"Aku membeli dua kok." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memamerkan es krim satunya lagi dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang stik es krim yang dijilatnya. Junsu mem-_pause_ _game_nya lalu melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"Kau baik sekali~" puji Junsu lalu berjalan ke arah sepupunya dan hendak mengambil es krim di tangan Jaejoong. Tapi, es krim tersebut malah ditarik kembali dan disembunyikan di belakang punggung _namja_ berambut _almond_ tersebut.

"Aku memang membeli dua, tapi dua-duanya untukku!" cetus Jaejoong minta ditoyor. Junsu mendengus sebal. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan permainan cakar-cakarannya – enggak ding, permainan gulat.

"Kau ini pelit sekali! Makan es krim tanpa berbagi padaku, seperti orang yang tidak menemukan es krim selama tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran saja." Gerutu Junsu asal. Jaejoong malah cuek sambil terus menjilati es krimnya.

"Minta saja pada Yoochun sana~" usulnya. _Namja_ pemilik suara bak lumba-lumba itu – Junsu, kembali mem-_pause_-kan _playstations_nya sehingga menampilkan karakter dengan lubang hidung besar yang tengah memukul karakter lainnya yang kurus kering kurang makan.

"Usulmu boleh juga. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yoochun, aku jadi teringat pacarmu itu."

"Pacar? Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong lalu kembali menjilati es krimnya yang mulai meleleh.

"Guru matematika itu, Jung Yunho _songsaenim_. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku. Ternyata dia tahu ya kalau aku dekat denganmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku. Aku memang pernah bercerita tentangmu padanya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Oh, benarkah? Bukan pacar tapi ciuman? Aneh." Celetuk Junsu.

"Posisinya saat itu hanya aku yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, lagipula itu hanya obsesiku karena sebuah sumpah konyol."

"Aku rasa bukan sekedar sumpah konyol. Akui saja kau menyukainya. Sayang sekali dia tidak tertarik padamu, ya?"

"Dia tertarik padaku!" tukas Jaejoong yakin. "Dia mana mungkin menciumku kalau dia tidak tertarik padaku." Lanjutnya.

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Aku bahkan memergokimu mengigau memanggil-manggil nama Yunho."

"Mengigau? Kapan aku mengigau?!" cetus Jaejoong tak terima. Jujur saja, ia memang pernah ketiduran di rumah Junsu tapi ia takkan pernah mau mengakui bahwa dirinya mengigaukan nama Yunho karena dia tidak mengingatnya. Tentu saja, mana ada orang mengigau tapi ingat? Jaejoong minta ditoyor beneran nih.

"Waktu kau tertidur di rumahku. Eh, kenapa wajahmu memerah, Joongie?" celetuk Junsu ketika melihat perubahan wajah sepupunya.

"_A-aniya_! Siapa juga yang memerah!" Elak Jaejoong.

Junsu tertawa menggelegar membuat _namja_ bermata besar itu menutup telinganya. "Akui saja kau juga menyukainya! Wajahmu sudah mengatakan itu, kau tidak pandai berbohong."

oOo

…

**..**

Jung Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengganti posisi, tapi ia tetap tak menemukan kenyamanan. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia sulit tidur, pikirannya terus saja melayang-layang pada potongan kejadian ketika masih bersama Jaejoong. Ia bahkan sering ditegur guru lainnya jika sedang melamun di ruang guru.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong sepulang sekolah waktu itu, Yunho tak pernah bisa tenang. Otak jeniusnya mendadak tak berfungsi apabila menyakut hubungannya dengan siswanya itu – Kim Jaejoong. Remaja itu sudah mengubah hidup Yunho sedemikian rupa. Yunho sudah meninggalkan kebiasaannya minum-minum, kebiasaannya membeli makanan instan, kebiasaannya tidak merapikan lemari pakaian, dan yang paling mengagetkan adalah Yunho baru sadar kalau ia sedang belajar berkata lembut.

Tapi, semua perubahan itu sia-sia kalau tak ada Jaejoongie di sisinya. Memangnya untuk siapa Yunho berubah? Tentu saja untuk Jaejoong. Lalu untuk apa ia berubah kalau Jaejoong kini tak lagi di sampingnya? Semuanya terasa sia-sia.

Meski pikirannya sedang kacau, Yunho tak lagi minum-minum seperti biasanya. Ia lebih senang berdiam diri di rumah dan melamun seharian. Ia sendiri bahkan merasa sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Jaejoong sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

Di satu waktu Yunho bisa tersenyum, tapi ia juga bisa bersedih apabila mengingat _namja_ itu. Dan Yunho semakin meyakini kalau dirinya sudah gila karena sudah sengaja membiarkan rumahnya berantakan, dengan harapan Jaejoong akan datang dengan keceriaannya dan membereskan rumahnya.

"_Kami-sama_ (Tuhan), bagaimana ini? Apa aku terjun bebas saja dari atas gedung?" Yunho bermonolog sendiri. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal, dengan gerakan cepat ia melempar bantal malang tersebut ke sembarang arah.

"Aww! _Appo_…"

Yunho tertawa sendiri mendengar suara itu. Mirip dengan suara Joongie-nya. Mungkin karena terlalu rindu, ia sampai-sampai dikelabui sendiri oleh pendengarannya.

'BUAK!'

Pria bermarga Jung terebut terkesiap kaget ketika bantal itu terlemar kembali ke arahnya, tepat ke wajah tampannya. Ia jadi takut sendiri, bagaimana bisa bantal bak _boomerang_?

"B-bagaimana bisa kau…" Yunho tercekat ketika melihat cengiran jahil terpampang dengan jelas di wajah itu. Wajah yang dirindukan Yunho.

"Kau merindukanku, _eoh_?" tanya suara yang amat dikenalnya itu. Yunho menabok pipinya sendiri takut kalau ia sedang berkhayal, tapi orang itu masih di sana, di ambang pintu kamar, sangat nyata. Kim Jaejoong…

"Joongie…"

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, guru jelek?"

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat. Takut kalau-kalau ini hanya khayalan semata. Tapi, tubuh itu benar-benar nyata, benar-benar hangat.

"K-k-kau membuatku sesaakh!" pekik Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyingkir dari tubuhku, _baka_?!" kata Jaejoong ketus. Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah duduk di sofa dengan televisi. Posisinya itu yang membuat Jaejoong protes, Yunho duduk di belakang Jaejoong, kaki pria itu melebar karena Jaejoong duduk tepat di antara kedua kaki panjang itu – dan oh, jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di perut _namja_ cantik tersebut. *ngerti kan posisi yang dimaksud Author?*

"Aku tidak mau~" kalimat itu terdengar sangat manja di telinga Jaejoong. _Namja_ pemilik mata doe besar yang indah itu tak berhenti berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di antara perutnya.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?!" cetus Jaejoong kesal. Kepala Yunho kini bersandar di bahunya membuat ia merasa geli sekaligus merinding.

"_Non posso vivere ti senza…_" gumam Yunho.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" tanya Jaejoong, ia sedikit penasaran juga maksud perkataan Yunho barusan. Entah bahasa apa itu.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Boo Jae. Itu bahasa Italia, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" celetuk Yunho, lalu ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya di perut Jaejoong. Bibir semerah _cherry_ itu mengkerut lucu.

"Lucu sekali," katanya.

Sepasang mata musang itu melirik ke arah wajah Joongie-nya yang ternyata sudah memerah. "Aku sedang tidak melucu." Ujar Yunho. "Aku serius mengatakannya. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku sedang bersungguh-sungguh?" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong tak menyahut. Ia terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di leher seputih susu itu, hanya menempel. Tapi tetap saja membuat pemiliknya geli.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kau nyaris membuatku gila. Tapi dipikir-pikir, aku memang sudah gila sih." Celetuk Yunho ngelantur. "Aku sudah gila, ya aku sudah gila sejak bertemu denganmu. Kau yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu." Makin ngelantur.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan kepalamu di bahuku? Dan lagi, jangan menempel-nempel seperti cicak pada dinding. Aku geli!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan kepala Yunho di bahunya. Yunho manyun seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoongie-nya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _ne_? Kalau seperti itu lagi, aku akan menyeretmu secara paksa untuk datang ke rumah ini." Kata Yunho posesif.

"Ternyata kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, _eoh_?" tanya Jaejoong, nadanya sedikit mengejek.

"Tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu~"

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong seolah berdiri mendengar suara Yunho yang terdengar manja dan dibuat-buat itu. Sejujurnya akan lebih baik kalau Yunho berkata ketus, kalau seperti ini justru terdengar sangat mengerikan. Ckckck

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku?"

"Tanya apa?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Kenapa aku datang kemari? Begitu."

Yunho mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Jaejoong malah tertawa kecil. Kenapa Yunho menjadi seperti bocah? Yunho diam saja mendengar _namja_ yang tengah dalam pangkuannya tertawa. Ia tak ingin kehilangan _momment_ indah ini.

"Aku ingin bersumpah lagi. Ini yang terakhir." Kata Jaejoong mantap. Sepasang mata musang itu menatap wajah 'kekasih'nya bingung. Ia belum mengerti maksud _namja_ cantik ini.

"Sumpah? Apa itu?" tanya pria bermarga Jung tersebut.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi takdirku selamanya. Satu lagi, aku akan menghapuskan sumpah-sumpah konyolku yang dulu. Aku akan menganggap sumpah-sumpah itu angin lalu." Tutur Jaejoong, mata beningnya menatap mata musang Yunho yang berada di bahunya.

"Takdir?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Boo? Tanpa bersumpah pun, kau tetap takdirku." Ujar Yunho yakin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jaejoong. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak berkata jujur waktu itu. Aku pikir jika kau tidak tahu, itu akan lebih baik. aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Lanjutnya. _Namja_ dalam pangkuan Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah, bukankah itu sudah berlalu? Lebih baik sekarang kita jalani saja. Kau dan aku, kita ditakdirkan bersama. Aku yakin itu."

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau jadi sok dewasa, Boo?"

"Sejak orok! Kau ini, kenapa memanggilku Boo terus, guru jelek?!" cetus Jaejoong. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek.

"Kau juga, kenapa memanggilku guru jelek terus, Boo?" Yunho membalikkan pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat _namja_ itu tak bisa menjawab.

"Itu…"

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku _chagiya_, oke?" pinta Yunho.

"_Aniya_, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu? Kau bukan kekasihku."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Yunho manyun. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menjadi kekasihku dan memanggilku _chagiya_."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "_Arraseo_, _arraseo_, _chagiyaaa_~"

Yunho tersenyum mesum, tangannya ia pindahkan ke wajah Jaejoong agar _namja_ itu menoleh ke kiri – ke arahnya. Dan ciuman hangat itu berlangsung dengan lembut.

~oOo~

Semuanya berjalan dengan mulus. Yunho benar-benar memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada orang tuanya. Meski awalnya mereka menolak mentah-mentah, tapi hati kedua orang tua Yunho luluh ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sangat baik pada mereka. Jaejoong bahkan selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menengok sang 'mertua' yang kini sibuk membangun kembali perusahaannya dari nol.

Dan yang paling membahagiakan adalah, hubungan Yunho dengan kedua orang tuanya membaik. Tak ada yang meminta Yunho menjadi seorang gay, karena memang seperti itulah seharusnya hidupnya. Menjadi gay adalah garis hidupnya, dengan begitu ia bisa bertemu dan bersama dengan Jaejoong. Kini Yunho sudah dipercayai untuk bekerja sebagai pemimpin baru oleh ayahnya. Tapi, Yunho malah menolak dengan alasan ia masih ingin menjadi guru untuk memata-matai aktivitas 'kekasih'nya di sekolah. Benar-benar kekanakkan.

Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jaejoong? Seon Hee berhasil membujuk orang tuanya untuk menuruti apa yang Jaejoong mau. Entah tak-tik apa yang dipakai kakaknya untuk membuat sang _umma_ dan _appa_ memberi izin pada Jaejoong berpacaran dengan Yunho.

Yang lebih mengejutkan, Tuan Kim – ayah Jaejoong, bersikeras ingin kembali menanamkan investasinya di perusahaan yang baru di bangun orang tua Yunho. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kalau ayahnya terlihat lebih labil darinya. Tapi, apapun itu, Jaejoong bahagia kini.

Takdir?

Ya, semuanya memang berjalan sesuai dengan rencana-Nya. Sesuai takdirnya.

.

.

.

Dan _**'Destiny?'**_ Pun akhirnya

~END~

~oOo~

…

..

Author Note

_Arigatou, gomawo, thank you, molto grazie, matur nuwun, tak terkira yang sebesar-besarnya untuk: _

_Piko Pikoh (I Love You, umma!), Sholania Dinara, YunHolic, arriedonghae, nataliakim8624, Himawari Ezuki, NaraYuuki, BlaueFEE, Ichigo Song, BooFishy, I0, J-Twice, SimviR, Jae milk, RulesBreaker13, Shikawa, BooMilikBear, Sora-Aikawa, Akasia Cheonsa, JungJaeMa, Lee Kibum, Eun Blingbling, jennychan, Jung YunJae, Shimmax, Ryukey, Js-ie, Anjani, Shim Shia, dew'yellow, Elen Lee, Cho Min Gi, Asha lightyagamikun, diitactorlove, ahh pokoknya semuanya deh xD HAHAHA~_

_Tanpa reviews kalian semua, fict ini bukanlah apa-apa *membungkuk*_

_Mianhae, hanya ending seperti ini yang terjangkau oleh imajinasiku, alurnya juga cepet pake banget wkwkwk Sorry juga, tak ada YooSu momment apalagi Changmin XD dia nggak memiliki andil dalam cerita ini, mianhaeee Changminnie~! Jangan manyun, okay? *ditendang*_

_And last but not least, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang mantengin cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir *terharu* Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian semua, YunJae Shipper dimanapun kalian berada…_

_Jangan lupa reviews terakhir untuk chapter ini, ne? :3_

_Cheers,_

_KENzeira a.k.a SanSan_

_..24 Maret 2013.._


End file.
